The Legends of the Dark and Light
by Destr3
Summary: Two new dragons, dark and light, are randomly awoken to be chosen ones. No one can believe it, these two elements have never been seen before. Will these new dragons prove to be on the side of good.. or evil?
1. Prologue

Long ago, when the earth was still young, there existed many dragons who had reign over certain elements. Water, earth, fire, wind. These are the most widely known about of them all, but none are as dangerous as the dragons of darkness and light. They weren't very known, but if they combined their strength, they could be the strongest and wisest of all, even though for it being just a short period of time.

While these dragons are real, the chosen ones have happened to little, it is known as a myth to all. That is, until recently, no chosen ones had ever been picked, and the reason why now was unknown, the only thing predictable was a great danger in the distant future...

_/In the meditation area, at the Xiaolin temple_.

Master Fung's eyes opened wide and he looked around to the other monks. "There is something wrong.. two more chosen dragons have awoken.. but these elements are just myths." He stared around at the other monks, each knew what he meant. "I must assemble my new dragons in training. They've been here for a day, minus Omi, but they're already going to meet new faces."

Just a few minutes later, each of the young monks were standing in the center of the Xiaolin Temple, facing Master Fung. "Young dragons, we have a problem. It seems two new chosen dragons have appeared, and I'm off to go retrieve them. I ask you watch over the temple until I'm back. It could be a while or a few hours. All I know is that these dragons are almost unheard of."

With that Master Fung walked out, leaving the others in the garden, confused amongst themselves.

"I wonder what the elements are," Kimiko asked, turning to the other monks. She was the dragon of fire. "To be a problem they have to be something evil.."

"I dunno Kimiko, you don't gotta be evil to be a problem. I mean, just take a look over to Rai," Clay joked, looking over to the troublemaker. In just one day, Raimundo made a name to be the clown of the four.

"Hey! I'm a jokster, and a pretty chill dude, not some problem who makes old monks shake in their boots," Rai agrgued. "Hey, where's Omi?" he asked, looking around for the short monk. He looked around and saw him on top of a temple. "Hey Omi, why are you up there?" he called.

"Take a position and look around!" Omi called back, searching. "Master Fung ordered us to watch over, and I'm not going to be getting extra chores for not following his directions! He sat in a crossed legged position and watched over the front gate.

Raimundo looked over to the others and shrugged, walking off to the back, where he layed against the walls of a tall building, falling asleep with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Clay and Kimiko ran off to either sides of the temple and watched over. Kimiko was playing Goo Zombies, and Clay was whiddling a figure of himself.

_/Two hours later_.

Master Fung returned, one person walking next to him, carrying a bloody mess of another. "I have returned," he said loudly. "With the dragon of the darkness, Crow," he said, nodding to the young person next to him. Crow was already in the usual Xiaolin monks, but he was wearing a chain tightly around his neck, and another one slightly loose around his left wrist, only slightly visible as he was carrying someone. He had long, black hair that went to his shoulders, his bangs, the left eye could see, but the right eye was covered with hair. "And the girl he's carrying is Alyssa." She also wore the Xiaolin monk robes, and similar chains, but she had shorter, white hair.

"She would only come if I had a battle with her," Crow explained, in a craggy voice, as he saw his soon to be fellow students crowd and stare at him. "I won."

_(Sorry it's short, but it's just the prologue. I'd love for criticism though..)_


	2. The Fist of Tebigong

The rest of the night went on as normal, but Crow and Alyssa had to sleep away from each other. Alyssa's wounds weren't bad so she healed quick and slept with the other monks, but Crow slept on another side of the temple, outside. He would rather be out in the open (which the other monks all agreed would be the safest after seeing Alyssa). Master Fung watched over him secretly, this dragon was dangerous. After watching him fight he had given him those two chains.

The chains were special, they would keep his dragon element under control until he was an apprentice and could learn elementa; techniques. Until then the chains would only suffice and let him use basic moves with his tai-chi. If he ever got out of control again, Master Fung would have to give him a third chain, which would nearly block almost all of his element.

/The next morning.

Crow was the first to be awake, and he was in the center of the garden, meditating. He saw nothing, the chains must have been working. He opened his eyes and stared at his left wrist, then his right, If he had one on his right the he would be nervous for the other monks, it was obvious they were already afraid of him.

Kimiko woke up slowly, seeing no one else awake. She shrugged it off knowing there was no point is going back to sleep and quickly got her robes, going out to see Crow already up. "H-hi Crow," she said, getting closer to him. She didn't know if it was a good idea.

"I'm not evil.. you don't have to be afraid," he stood up and faced Kimiko, showing her the chains. "I'm trying to control it. I'm not your enemy." His voice was calm, and he sounded no older than thirteen, yet he was already dangerous without chains.

"What are those chains for anyway?" Kimiko asked, slowing calming down.

"They block some of the darkness apparently. When I learn to control it better then I can take these off." He smiled warmly, to show he had nothing but a good heart. "Back before I got here, I used to be created badly.. kicked out on the streets. No one liked me. I never wanted to be like them, so I decided to be a good person."  
>oksu Kimiko didn't know what to say, her life was easy going, her dad rich and having friends. Maybe there was something deeper that made him so dangerous, but maybe they were all getting the wrong picture and the fight had been a mistake. After all, ALyssa had asked for it.<p>

Before either of them could get another word in, the other four appeared from behind, each wearing their monk uniforms. Crow saw Alyssa already healed and smiled slightly.

"It's nice to see I didn't do much damage. My goal was to win so you'd go," he called, but Alyssa didn't smile back. It was obvious she was still a little mad about losing. "You got lucky during our fight. Next time won't be so easy.." she muttered, as they neared Kimiko and Crow.

"That's enough of your taunting Alyssa," called a familiar voice." The six heads turned to see Master Fung walk towards them, Dojo with him, hanging on his shoulder. "I told you two about the Shen Gong Wu yesterday, and that we had recovered three earlier that day. The Mantis Flip Coin, Two-Ton Tunic, and the Eye of Dashi. These are three out of the countless number of them scattered throughout the world." He saw the bored faces of his students and sighed, this would be difficult to train them if they didn't even have an interest or attention span to listen for a few seconds.

Dojo, on the other hand, started shaking and fell off of Master Fung. "Speaking of Shen Gong Wu, we have a live one!" he said, Kimiko running and bringing out the ancient scroll. "The third arm sash.." she said, as they all watched the animation. "It's like having a third arm to fight with you!"

Dojo nodded. "It sure was handy all those years ago when working," he said, as he transformed into his giant dragon form. Alyssa and Crow's eyes were both wide, causing Raimundo to snicker.

"You two never seen a giant dragon before? he asked, hopping on Dojo's back.

"Real funny, I bet your first reaction was worse," Crow shot back, jumping on, the others doing the same as them.

"Off we go!" Dojo said, as they took flight. Crow showed no fear, but Alyssa seemed nervous as hell and gripped tightly. "Just hurry this up quickly.."

/In France.

Jack Spicer smiled to himself as he sat around, drinking coffee outside a shop, the third arm sash tied around his waist. He looked up in the sky, using his hand to block out some sunlight and snickered, turning on his helipack, and flying in the air, his ghost friend Wuya by his side. The Xiaolin monks got close and he landed back on the ground, them doing the same. The monks jumped off of Dojo, who shifted back down to a puny lizard and hid inside of Clay's hat. "You're too late Xiaolin losers!" he called, seeing the new addition. "What's this? Two new Xiaolin failures joining the ranks?" he laughed. "Jackbots, attack!"

Jack turned his helipod back on one more and flew away, as about fifteen of the small robots flew at them, whirrling small blades dangerous enough to pierce skin, and got close.

Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay started fighting, but only could take out a few before Alyssa and Crow were involved. One got close to Alyssa and she freaked, throwing a punch wildly, hitting the robot luckily in it's artifically face, and sending it back to Clay, who threw his weight against the bot and smashed it. He saw the last two behind Crow and called out to him. "Hey be careful partner! They're right behind ya!"

Crow made no sudden movements, and a bot was soon just a mere inch from him, before he turned and jumped back, letting it get closer once more, and kicked with a roundhouse kick, knocking the robot back into the other, and watching them be destroyed. "Try harder next time.."

Dojo jumped out of Clay's hat. "Now that the fight is over," he started, wiggling around. "A new Shen Gong Wu has already revealed itself!"

Kimiko pulled out the scroll that she had kept in a backpack she quickly nabbed, and looked at it. "The Fist of Tebigong." The little picture showed someone weaving the glove and punching with extreme force. "Wow."

"Well hop on," Dojo said, transforming again, and letting all the monks get on, before taking off. "We gotta get this one first."

/In a mountainous region.

Dojo landed near a flat surface, somewhere in the middle of mountains. "The Shen Gong Wu is close!" he said, dancing around, pointing off in random directions. "I can't get a clear view on it."

"Well why don't we split up. That way we can fill up more of the earth searching for it!" Omi suggested, but he only got blank looks from his team.

"Uh.. cover more ground!" Alyssa guessed, getting "ohhh" from just about every member. "I'll go with Kimiko," she said, running over to the girl. "And we'll go far from Crow.." she grabbed Kimiko's arm and took off,, after shooting one last look of hate over to the dragon of darkness.

Crow shrugged. "Whoever wants to go with me is fine," he said. "I just want to know why she's still angry about a fight she asked for.."

Raimundo and Omi were standing by each other. "Dunno man, she's probably just jealous you beat her so bad." The two started to walk away, and Crow was left with Clay.

Clay smiled slightly at him. "Well I guess we're partners now, partner," he said, tipping his hat, and walking off, Crow running beside him. "So where you from anyway? I'm from down south in Texas, where I used to round up cattle and help out on the farm."

Crow sighed. "I'm from the San Francisco area. I guess we're from the same country heh. It's a little messed up," he sighed, and the two moved around. He saw nothing out of the ordinary for a while, and then Clay spoke softly to him.

"Look, it's that no good varmin is here too?" he whispered, pulling out the Eye of Dashi, but Crow put his arm down. "No. A fall from his height will kill him." He pointed to the top of a small mountain. "Shoot at that, and he'll pay some attention to us." Crow eyed something shiny at the bottom of the platform they were on. He took the Wu from Clay and shot. "Eye of Dashi!"

As soon as the voice was yelled, Jack turned and saw the two. "Don't have time for you two! JACKBOTS!" he yelled, a bigger wave than last time coming at them. Crow bit his lip, but he looked at Clay and nodded. "Let's do this." He whispered to Clay, "The Shen Gong Wu is at the bottom of the platform. Climb down. I'll hold them off."

Clay nodded, putting his faith in, and started climbing down the side, the jackbots trying to hit Crow, but one was kicked back, hitting another and having an explosion with the two as more came at Crow, but he smirked and continued to pound at them with his fists, until a couple came at his at once, causing him to try and beat them off, until.. one scratched him, in his right arm and drew blood. He hissed at the bot and turned around, pouncing on it, and severed it's head, and smashed his way through the rest, panting hard as he stopped. he looked around, seeing the rubble.. "Damn."

Jack looked and saw the fight, his mouth gaping open as he watched his hard work destroyed, but he saw Clay going down and at the bottom.. the Fist of Tebigong. "That Wu is mine you Xiaolin loser!" he screeched, going full speed. Clay saw him and gasped slightly, losing balance and falling, but luckily he had hit Jack, who was just under him, and they fell, hitting the ground hard, just a few inches from the Wu. Jack and Clay looked at each other and both grabbed it.

"Clay! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack spat. "First to get the Fist wins!"

The other four was running as they heard the explosions and fighting, and saw Crow clutching his bleeding arm. "Clay and Jack are down there. Jack just called out a showdown," he said, as they all silenced and listened.

"My Third Arm Sash against your Eye of Dashi!"

"Let's go!" they both yelled. "Xiaolin Showdown!"

The area changed, and flattened, though the monks were still watching from the platform (that stayed in tact), then a giant, cylander platform rose from the ground, the Fist of Tebigong at the top, and a spiraling staircase winded around.

"Gong Ye Tempai!"

Jack laughed and turned on his helipod and started to fly up, but he was only a few feet when Clay jumped and grabbed onto him, weighing him down, as he grabbed one of thetwo antenna and snapped it, bringing them back down. "Sorry partner, but this is gonna be a footrace!" he said, throwing Jack out of the way, and he started to run up the steps, but Jack quickly got up and chased him. "Third Arm Sash!" "Eye of Dashi!" Jack screenched and ducked down avoiding the lightning, then continued to run up the steps. Midway up, he spotted Jack again. "Not this time partner." He just flashed the Shen Gong Wu and Jack stopped, but he grit his teeth. "I'm not letting you make a fool of me!" he yelled, continuing his run. "Third Arm Sash!" he yelled, it grabbing the Eye of Dashi and throwing it off of the tower, and along with it, Clay, who dropped the Shen Gong Wu down the stairs, but held onto a step with both his hands. Jack, thinking he won, started to walk, a victory smile on his face.

"Not.. this time," Clay said, grabbing Jack's leg with one hand, and dragging him off of the side. Jack screamed and tried to break his leg free, but fell of balance and started to fall off, and Clay released him, Jack screaming as he continued falling. Clay was breathing heavy as he pulled himself back up, and continued running, and grabbing the Fist of Tebigong.

The Showdown started reserving itself and Clay appeared in the middle at the end of it, with three Wu. Dojo flew them down, and they all watched as Jack had two Jackbots lift him and flew away. "Next time, I'll get you next time you Xiaolin LOSERS!"

"Hop on Clay!" Crow smiled, giving him a thumbs up. "You did epic my friend."

Clay smiled back and hopped on Dojo's back

/Back at the Xiaolin Temple.

Master Fung greeted the monks as they returned. "You did well today Clay," he nodded, seeing all the Shen Gong Wu still with him, and after listening to their story, took and put the Shen Gong Wu away.

He watched as his students started to spare, Omi and Crow against the other four, they seemed to be toying around. Crow was panting hard when they were done, Omi seemed to have just toyed with them. Yes.. this group was interesting.

/Hours later.

The six finally were tired enough and five of them went back to the section they all slept, and Crow went back to the other side of the temple, sleeping outside. Master Fung came and spoke to him. "I see Alyssa didn't get into a single fight with you."

Crow spat at the ground. "Because you were looking. She hates me and I can't figure out why."

"Maybe tomorrow we'll find out young monk. I need you to all cooperate.. I'm sending you two to do a special mission together." With that the old Monk walked away and left Crow in the growing darkness. 


	3. The Special Mission: Part 1

Master Fung quietly entered the room with the five sleeping monks. He woke Alyssa and brought her outside, Crow already waiting in the middle of the garden. He looked down at Alyssa. "As you know, you are Xiaolin warriors. As my students you should also be known as friends, but it seems a memory of a certain fight has angered you to hate Crow," he said, continuing to beam at her. "I have decided to send you on a quest that normally only apprentices would be able to handle." He saw Alyssa glare at Crow as if it was his fault. "The two of you will ride with Dojo to a place familiar to Crow. San Francisco."

Crow's eyes widened. "Master Fung, that place is dangerous to be! So many gangs and violence if you just step in the wrong direction!"

Master Fung shook his head. "You two will be there until the storm has been calm." His sentence left the two in a confused state, but soon were on Dojo and flying away. Crow bit his lip as they flew through the darkness. They didn't bring any Shen Gong Wu and were going to the place where he had learned to fight. If Alyssa couldn't take him in a fight, she was sure to pick and get hurt by someone else. He wasn't about to let that happen to Alyssa.

Alyssa glared at Crow. Surely this was his fault. They were going to a dangerous place he was from. "I bet everyone there is just like you.. violent just from being hit once.." She smirked as she was Crow look down a bit, but didn't exactly feel like a winner. Since they started as warriors she had been mean to him while he had been nice and even smiled aat her. After Crow had been so dangerous during their joining fight, she didn't feel like forgiving him so easily though. During this trip he would have to prove himself.

_*Flashback_

_"If you beat me in a fight, then I'll join you temple thingy," Alyssa said._

_Master Fung shook his head. "I'm afraid you would get too hurt in a fight with me," he said, looking over to Crow. Maybe she would challenge him to a fight, and since he was so unstable it wouldn't be such idea. He would have to think of another way to get this girl to go with them to the temple to train._

_"Then him! If he doesn't fight then I'm not coming with you!" Alyssa said bitterly, spitting at Crow._

_Master Fung quickly turned to Crow, and handed him a chain he pulled from a secret pocket. "Put this around your neck," he said. "It will control any urge to kill you get." Crow nodded and put it on, facing Alyssa and stepping up._

_*Flashback_

Alyssa was slowly remembering the fight.

Crow on the other hand was remembering when he met Master Fung. The way he took down his old gang in a mere instant was amazing, and he was instantly hooked to be a warrior.

_*Flashback_

_Crow was surrounded by ten different gang members. "Leave our gang? You're gonna get beat the hell out of."_

_"You didn't tell me you did evil crimes with a happy smile!" Crow spat, getting his hands up, but someone put a hand on his shoulder. "Hello young Crow," the old man said. Crow didn't see much after but everyone was on the ground except him and Master Fung._

_*Flashback_

Soon Dojo landed, it early in the morning and still dark out. Dojo made himself short again and perched himself on Crow's shoulder. "Alright, you kids make up so we can get out of here. San Francisco is supposed to be really dangerous if you even take a wrong step. He looked up at Crow, who's face had left it's usual happy to a blank stare.

"Every move you make here could be your last," he whispered, looking at Alyssa, who turned from him.

"Whatever," she said harshly. "I hope you get hurt." She looked back slightly and Crow was looking down, then back up to her, this time his face a bit colder. She wondered if she awoke the dragon within him.

"You know what? All you've done since we met and you lost that DAMN FIGHT is be mean to me, while I've been nice to you, but no more. If you won't be nice, I won't either," he spat, making even Alyssa a bit nervous. Dojo was of course shaking thinking the dragon would unleash, and climbed down, getting on Alyssa instead, but she didn't even seem to notice.

"Just chill before y-you break out into some rage.." Alyssa told him, trying to keep her cool. She was actually quite nervous since she couldn't fight.

Crow took a deep breath. "Nicest thing you've said the whole time since I've known you," he said, allowing Alyssa to lead on. He was debating letting her fall vistim to some gang and saying it was a freak accident, but then thought it was just the darkness talking and took another deep breath, his personality regaining. "I'm sorry, that wasn't me talking," he told Alyssa, but regretted it immediately.

"Whatever punk." She kept walking on, into a more dangerous section of the city. "It seems San Francisco isn't so dangerous after all." Crow didn't say anything, but kept a sly eye on everything. They were in the area where his old gang was, and he knew if he was seen, revenge would be dealt.

_*Flashback_

_"So if I join you guys then we'll keep the streets clean from other gangs?" Crow asked interestedly. Little did he know that the gang would also commit crimes and murder other gang members who stayed on their turf too long._

_"Yeah kid, we could use someone with an innocent face like you.. unknown to any gangs.." their leadcer smiled warmly at him, but it was fake, Crow just couldn't see through the deception. His plan was that each and every one of them had some criminal record except the Crow, so if he joined them, they would have someone to do the dirty work and get the worse punishment if ever caught. Plus, he already knew how to fight from other gangs attacking him, so he was the perfect member._

_"Alright then.. I'm in," Crow said, not knowing that just a mere week later, he would leave the gang and become a Xiaolin Warrior. "I want to do this town of danger some good."_

_*Flashback_

"Alyssa, we shouldn't go through here, it isn't safe," he said, a hint of worry in his voice, as he watched the girl continue on.

"Stop being so pathetic, nothing to fear here. If you're just going to be afraid of this area, go away. I'm gonna keep going on. Jeez, and you're the skilled fighter."

Crow's face turned red from anger at this. "I'm trying to stop you from going somewhere dangerous and you won't even listen to me!" He turned. "Fine. I'll leave you to keep going.." He walked away at final sentence, leaving her.

Alyssa shrugged but didn't care. "Good ridance," she said to Dojo, but the dragon shook his head. "I'm going to talk to him, this mission will keep you two here forever if you won't make nice," he said, hopping off of Alyssa and finding Crow, climbing up on his shoulder again.

"You know you might regret it if you leave her.." he told the monk.

"I don't care, nothing that happens is going to make me turn around and help her," he spat, and continued walking. Just a second after he said it though, a high pitched scream was heard. It was Alyssa's voice.

_"CROWW! HELPP!"_


	4. The Special Mission: Part 2

The scream sent a chill up Crow's back. "I-I can't turn back forever," he said quietly, biting his lip. Just the yell was eating away his insides and driving him insane. He thought about Alyssa. They weren't friends, but he knew there was no other way to be one with her, especially if she was dead. "Dojo.. wait here," he said, picking the lizard up and running away. "

"Wait! You'll end up doomed too!" Dojo called, but Crow ignored him. Dojo shook his head. "And I was begining to like them.."

Crow continued to run on back, until he reached Alyssa. She was being pushed by two members. When one shoved her, the other would push her back. Crow grit his teeth. "Bastards.." he muttered, watching them for a few more seconds. Seeing Alyssa get tortured pissed him off badly, and he couldn't even tell himself why. Alyssa wasn't nice to him, but his adrenaline pushed him to what he did next, and ran up, grabbing one of the two pushing her and rammed them against the side of a building. "Let's see how you like being shoved, bitch!" he spat, shoving him against it again and again. He did it once more, getting little reaction before slamming the side of his arm into the person's throat into the wall, then punched them in the side of their face with his free hand, and let them slump to the ground.

"So little Crow is back," a familiar voice spat, making Crow turn around. He saw his old gang's leader, holding Alyssa by an arm. She was screaming and trying to break free, but his grip seemed to get tighter. Alyssa scratched him in another attempt and he tossed her on the ground, smiling evily at Crow's reaction. "Try and fight anyone else, and I stomp on her."

Crow spat at him. "Alright.. you know what.. I'm the one you got a bone to pick with.. just let her go." He walked slowly to the leader. "Do your worst Cory." He looked at the boy, but Cory finally released Alyssa who scurried away.

"Run Crow!" she cried. "I should have listened to you." She watched in horror though, Crow let one of them grab both of his arms. Cory punched him right in his eye, and she looked down, a few tears falling from her eyes. She wouldn't look back up, but only heard more sounds of pain, and coughing and spitting. "This is my fault," she whispered in realization. "I'm the reason he's getting hurt, and it's all because I was mad he won a fight I started.."

_*Flashback_

_Alyssa ran at Crow. "You're gonna have to do good to beat me!" she taunted, but he held out a fist, and silly her ran into it, staggering back, holding her nose. She counted herself lucky not to be bleeding. She tried to punch at him, but Crow caught it and pushed her back, before running into her. "Heh, you know you aren't going to hurt me like that. Aim lower since you can't get me in the face, try my chest," he adviced, but it made Alyssa angrier, and she kept trying her way, but it was always blocked._

_"I find it kind of cute that you won't take the advice. Trying to learn on your own is important too," Crow smiled, but it seemed to make Alyssa twice as angry. She left an open spot and Crow took a left swing in, but only lightly hit her, giving her the chance to catch his arm, and she took it. She used her nails to dig into his arm, but he didn't feel any pain. "That's weak," he mocked, ripping his arm free. His eyes widened though and he felt blood. His blood. Something overcame him and soon he was fighting with more skill, and hitting harder, punching her in the face, and then, eventually threw her._

_When Alyssa got up she was covered in blood and Crow was sitting on the ground, shaking his head. She thought at the time that he had been mocking her. "Bastard.." she sighed, falling on the ground. "If you're going to mock me, you're carrying me back."_

_*Flashback_

Alyssa now realized he wasn't mocking her. He was giving his life to protect her, all because of her misjudging him. She snaped back into focus when she heard a particularly bad yell, and looked up, seeing Crow's head hanging. He was breathing so heavy she could hear it twenty feet away. "Crow.. don't let them hurt you anymore! It's my fault! Everything is my fault! The hate shouldn't have existed, and you shouldn't be getting hurt!" she cried.

Cory looked at her and his minion dropped Crow, him bleeding on the ground. There was much blood from his nose and a swollen eye. He was in bad shape. Cory walked over to Alyssa and kicked her. "He had what was coming to him, leaving the gang." He kicked her again, laughing at her. He spat at her. "You should never have come here."

Crow heard everything.. Alyssa's apology.. her crying.. the most he heard was Cory mocking her. He slowly came to a stand, struggling. "Cory.." he growled, making the leader jumped and turn to face him, but he only laughed.

"Give up already, you've lost." The next thing he knew though, he was on the ground, Crow choking him, and giving him the same Cory did to him. He let Cory up though, and hissed one last time. "Leave and disband. Never come back." He walked slowly over to Alyssa, and fell on his knees next to her. "That.." he coughed. "That bastard thought he could mock you.." he spoke slowly, but surely. Alyssa continued to cry and she looked at him, but only slightly. Crow smiled at her, and slowly moved to give her a hug. "Don't cry anymore.. he can't hurt you.."

They sat there in the darkness for a while, light slowly emerging, and Dojo came and found them, seeing the sight. "I guess this means you aren't enemies anymore?" he said, breaking the silence, before he saw Crow's face. "Jeez kid, we need to get you back to the temple and fast." He transformed, and soon they were off flying once more.

_/At the Xiaolin Temple, everyone finally awake and training in the garden_.

When Dojo landed, master Fung turned and went to greet them, leaving the other monks watching. When he saw Crow he nodded. "I see the mission was a success. From your face I'm guessing you protected her?" Crow nodded. "It was worth the blood." As they got off of Dojo, Alyssa helped Crow walk. She sat him down, leaning against a temple wall. She gave him another hug.

"Thank you.. you were right since the beginning." She released him and walked off to the others.

Master Fung walked and sat in front of Crow. "It may take a little while to heal, but they aren't doing anything important. The important thing is that you two have found a peace." The old man stood up and walked back over to his other students, leaving Crow alone once more. He smirked and watched them all, knowing he had figured it out. He felt something on his right wrist, and saw another chain.

_"Heh.. he's always watching."_

_(I would love a review. Sorry about how iffy and fast this chapter was played out. I kind of rushed some parts. D:)_


	5. Jack Spicer's luck

Hours after Crow discovered his new chain, Dojo came running out in the garden, calling for all the young monks. Soon, all six were up listening as he opened the scroll. "The Monkey Staff?" Alyssa asked, watching it's preview. "Who the hell would want to be a monkey?" She knew it was useless to question it though, the staff still couldn't fall into the wrong hands or else evil would use it for other uses. "I guess it could be useful for climbing."

Master Fung walked into the scene and went over to Crow. "Crow will have to sit this out to heal." He motioned to Crow's condition and the others saw there was a few bruises and he had gained a black eye. "The rest of you must go and retrieve the Shen Gong Wu before Jack Spicer and Wuya do." He knew the dangers that Jack Spicer seemed to play dirty so leaving one of the warriors out was dangerous but probably not too much.

Dojo transformed into his giant form. "Alright guys, we got a Wu to nab!" He felt the five climb on his back and he took off flying. "This will take a little while to reach the place where it's located," he explained.

Raimundo decided to take this as an opportunity to interrogate Alyssa. "Hey, Alyssa," he started. "You know, you and Crow never said much about yourself. We only know a bit about him, but basically nothing about you. Or are you trying to hide something?" He looked at the others who glared at him for his last comment and only shrugged.

Alyssa smiled slightly at him. "Well.. I'm from Venice, Italy," she stated. The others finally noticed her slightly tan skin. "And my past isn't exactly interesting. I was raised with a rich family, kind of like Kimiko," she said, remembering how Kimiko would talk about her father's company. "And I never had to do very much, never learned how to fight either, but I used to think I could.. it's the reason Crow beat me so badly." She looked away. "I was loved by everyone I knew. I kind of wish mine was like some of yours, with more interesting and less perfect."

"Well little missy you don't need an interesting past to be an interesting person," Clay said, glancing back. "We didn't even need to know anything other than that you were on the Xiaolin side."

They flew the rest of the trip in silence, seeing how Alyssa didn't say anything else.

_/In a mountainous region._

"Mountains? Again!" Raimundo complained. "Why won't they just give us a break or something from these places. Why not just bring it on the ground where we don't have to search much?" he complained, as he started walking away, looking for it. He got a few feet before hearing a familiar evil laugh. "Oh great.."

"It is I! Jack Spicer! Evil boy genius!" He landed on the ground, his hellipod turning off. "And that Wu is mine you Xiaolin losers!" he spat, seeing Alyssa. "Oh, where's that jerk who destroyed all my bots last time?" he asked. "Did he realize how scary I am after getting hurt and leave you losers to fail even more?" he taunted.

Alyssa growled at him. "He's busy healing up after protecting me from earlier today." She gave Jack an evil look. "And you aren't scary. You're just some boy in makeup," she hissed.

"It doesn't matter where he is!" Jack growled. "Jackbots! Attack!" Once again, the familiar army raced towards the warriors, mostly to Alyssa. He gained a look of satisfaction as Alyssa seemed to struggle just running from the bots, having weak psysical strength.

Alyssa thought about her trip to San Francisco. Crow got beat up after handing himself over just to save her from being hurt, and now she was running away from mere bots that all the warriors would defeat. All except her. She turned quickly, with a kick sent at the nearest bot, who was moving fast enough to connect with her foots, and was flung back, hitting another bot. They were both destroyed, and along with them, Jack's expression.

Jack used the time that the monks were fighting to try and get away.

"Oh no you don't," Kimiko barked, jump kicking a bot that got close to her and gave chase to Jack. They both spotted it as soon as they were near the edge of the platform too. "The Monkey Staff!" she whispered. It was stuck in the side of the mountain. Jack unfortunately had the advantage as he flew over to it. "Jet Bootsu!" he yelled, turning off his helipod, and staying in midair as he started to walk across the side of the mountain, getting the staff and snickering to himself. "Hah! See ya later!" He flew off into the distance, leaving his bots to continue attacking.

Raimundo jumped over and helped Alyssa ward off some of the bots, punching and throwing a flew, and soon Omi and Clay were helping too. Clay threw one over to Omi, who kicked it and shattered it. Raimundo stomped one of the bot's head in and destroyed it. They were toying with them. Alyssa, with her new gained confidence, punched through one with all her strength. She pulled her hand out and shook it. "Ow," she whined. "I hate pain.."

As the last of the bots were destroyed, Kimiko had run over to the group. "Jack got the staff," she sighed. "He was where none of us could get to it if we tried. Only Clay's lasso could have worked, and that's only if he was lucky.." Kimiko seemed disappointed.

"Don't sweat it Kimiko," Raimundo told her. "You at least tried. We were all over here messing with these bots and put our faith that you'd retrieve it and we'd go back."

"Speaking of going back.." Dojo said, appearing from under Clay's hat. "We might as well." He transformed again, and as the five hopped on his back, flew them home.

_/At the Xiaolin Temple._

Dojo landed, letting the five off and he turned small again. Crow was meditating in the middle of the garden, and as he heard them arrive he awoke, not seeing the happy faces as he expected.

"Did something happen?" he asked, looking at the group as he stood. "Did someone get hurt?"

"No one was harmed," Omi said, walking up. "But we did lose the Monkey Staff.."

Crow looked down at him. "That only leaves them with what? One Shen Gong Wu? Not a problem," he said, smiling at them.

"If even one Shen Gong Wu is owned by the Heylin side, it is indeed a 'big deal'," came the voice of Master Fung, as he saw his students. "This is a lesson in failure."

"Yes Master Fung," Crow said, clapping his hands together and bowing.

Dojo started to spazz out on them. "Another Wu!" he called, getting in the middle of the conversation.

"Already?" Crow asked. "We'll go get it," he said.

Alyssa looked down but smiled, happy Crow would come, but then frowned at Master Fung's next sentence.

"I'm sorry Crow but you aren't healed enough to go journey. Maybe tomorrow you'll be better," Master Fung said, to his and the rest's disappointment.

"But Master Fung, I can help them retrieve the Shen Gong Wu.. speaking of which.. what is it?" he asked.

"Dojo, get the scroll. And I'm sorry Crow but your needed here or else you'll just get worse injuries." He leaned down and whispered to him. "And if you look closely, you'd see that Alyssa might just cry at that." He stood back up and smiled at him, but Crow only sighed.

Now Raimundo was arguing. "But he can take down all of Spicer's robots with Clay while we go and the stupid Wu and return with it, but one look of Master Fung's face made Rai look down. "It'll be helpful.."

"I'm sorry all of you, but he must stay." The monk eyes Dojo coming back with the scroll and opening it. "The tangled web comb huh. We put that one in Scotland. "What this one does is shoot vines from the comb and bind the target. It takes focus to aim it right but yeah," Dojo said, turning into his giant dragon form. "Let's roll." They took off, leaving Crow and Master Fung watching them off.

Crow looked at Master Fung. "So.. when do I get these chains off?" he asked, pulling of the one that fit loosely around his neck.

"All in due time.." was the only response he recieved.

_/In a foggy lake in Scotland._

The monks were riding in Dojo, who turned himself into a boat. "The Shen Gong Wu is here," he said, looking down in the water. There was no sign of Jack. He was probably lost in the fog, which they would all like to continue that way. "Someone dive and get it, it's glowing in the water.

"This one is mine!" Kimiko said, shoving them out of the way. She dived in the water and started searching for the comb.

"Do girls know how to swim?" Omi asked, standing on the edge of the Dojo-boat, causing Clay and Rai to burst into laughter. "Omi you can't be that dumb," Raimundo said, just as Kimiko surfaced, holding it up. "Haha! I got it!" she said.

"And now I do!" called an all too familiar voice, as Jack Spicer swooped down and grabbed the tangled web comb, and fly out of range. "Haha, be careful with letting Kimiko do anything!" he called, before leaving their view. Nothing. Not even jackbots to make them feel like they were worth the trouble?

"Not even his robots? Man, Jack getting confident," Raimundo sighed, helping Kimiko out of the water. "I don't think anyone could have seen that one coming," he told her. "Especially not in this fog."

Kimiko sighed. "I just can't believe I lost it to him.. like the last one.."

Then she saw a jackbot fly at them. Just one. It turned around just a few feet from them to reveal a note.

_"Dear Xiaolin losers,_

_I love this haul of Wu you keep letting me have. As long as Kimiko is doing it, I'm going to get them all!_

_Love,_  
><em>Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius."<em>

Kimiko's face turned red from anger, and she jumped and pounced on the bot, destroying it, and jumping back into the boat.

"Okay Spicer has gone too far, I mean, just look at Kimiko," Rai said.

Omi shook his head. "For now, Master Fung will be most displeased.."

"And more importantly, Crow will be disappointed," Alyssa muttered, gaining looks from her fellow monks. "I mean Crow was rooting for us," she said quickly, giving a fake laugh at the end.

_/Back at the temple._

Dojo landed, none of them even willing to look up as they stood on the ground.

"I can't believe that no good Spicer won again.." Clay said, as they walked on, going to the meditation temple, to see Master Fung.

Kimiko took a deep breath and sighed, speaking, breaking all the monks' meditations. Crow was sitting with Master Fung, and his eyes opened with the rest. He stood up with Master Fung. "Jack Spicer stole it out of my hand.."

Master Fung looked at them. "Well it isn't your fault a Heylin pulled such a nasty trick.." he explanied. "It's been a long day. You should each eat and go get rest. Crow will finally be able to sleep inside too," he said, noticing a small smile on Alyssa's face. He moved Crow's head to see it, and he smirked too.

"It'll be good knowing there's a little chance of spiders crawling on me," he said, giving them a thumbs up.

_/That night._

Each of the monks went to seep, Crow slept as far away from Alyssa as possible, only because there was little space left. He liked the floor better than the hard pavement of the outside and fell asleep easily.

_/The next morning._

All the Xiaolin warriors were outside, watching Alyssa and Crow spar. Crow was teaching Alyssa how to fight better, but this time, he wasn't just taunting her, he was actually trying to help her so she could be a better fighter.

"Yah!" Alyssa yelled, sweeping Crow's leg, and making him jump, and she pushed him in mid-air, making him fall on the ground, to everyone's surprise.

"You learn fast," he nodded, standing up. "Omi taught me some fighting skills but that sneaky trick was effective."

Dojo ran in the training area with the secret scroll. "Wu alert!" he yelled, handing the scroll over to Kimiko, who opened it up. The others gathered around and watched it.

"The Golden Tiger Claws," she read. "They apparently let you teleport to where you want to go.." She thought of how bad it would be for Jack to get it. "We have to retrieve this one at all costs."

Crow nodded. "I'm going this time," he said. "Master Fung said the next day.. well.. that day is now."

Dojo became large and said, "Well let's hurry before Spicer gets to it."

_/In Japan, outside of the Emporer's temple._

"How in hell do we get inside of here?" Crow wondered aloud.

"Don't worry, I have connections," Kimiko said, whipping out her cell phone and dialing her father's number. "Hello? Daddy? We need access to the Emporer's temple. You can do it for me? Thanks!" she said, trying to end the conversation quickly. "W-what? No way! Come on," she argued, but sighed. "Fine.." she hung up. "There's a catch.."

_/A few minutes later._

Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay were all in formal Japanese clothing, Kimiko having difficulty walking. "I hate this catch." She looked at Omi, Alyssa and Crow. "Where are your formal clothing?"

"This is formal Kimiko!" Omi said, showing off. "See? Silk!"

Since the other two were wearing the same clothing as Omi, she guessed it was the same story.

"Ugh, come on," Kimiko said, trying to walk up the stairs, but having difficulty. The rest, except Raimundo, walked straight up the top and waited for them.

"Let me help you," Rai said, grabbing her hand, and helping her up the steps better. "You would take a while, and we don't have time for this Shen Gong Wu."

"Thanks," she muttered. "These things are hard to walk in," she said, referring to the special showes she had to wear with her dress.

Once they were at the top, the team entered the building, and searched for them.

Claw blew dust off a statue. "This place is old, and these figures are mighty finely crafted," he said, continuing to search.

For a few minutes, no one found anything, but Kimiko tripped over something. When she stood herself up, she saw a handle and called them over. "Hey, a trap door!"

Clay lifted it up and revealed stairs. "Well this is bound to be where the Shen Gong Wu is at." They all went down and saw a spiraling path, and Jack Spicer just midway down. Raimundo picked Kimiko up and held her. "We gotta run to beat that monkey brain," he whispered, seeing Jack was still holding the monkey staff. They all started to run, Raimundo moving the slowest since he was carrying someone.

Jack heard the echos of footsteps and saw them all. "Oh great, you're back," he said, gesturing to Crow. "Jackbots!" A few bots came closer, and Raimundo let Kimiko down.

Kimiko kicked off her shoes. "Let Rai and me hold these guys off. Go get the claws before he does!" she yelled, making the other four run. Raimundo and Kimiko quickly destroyed the few bots Jack had sent, and continued running. "He's going to get the claws!"

Jack grabbed the claws. "Three in two days. You losers!" he screeched, his voice sounding monkeyish. He thought of something evil, and turned his helipod on, and used the claws to make a riff to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, then flew behind Omi, and picked him up as he was running.

"Jack Spicer! Let me down you evil monkey!" he yelled.

"Hmm.. okay!" Jack said, dropping Omi into the portal.

"Ahhhh!" Omi yelled as he fell.

"Omi!" Crow and Clay yelled. Clay quickly pulled out his lasso and sent it into the portal after Omi, just barely wrapping around him and yanking him out. Crow grit his teeth and ran after Jack, who tried to make a portal and escape, after he gained a nervous look, but Crow was faster and kicked him into it, but grabbed the claws and yanked them off of him as he flew into it and disappeared.

"We win," Crow said, panting hard. He had to sprint to get to claws and was out of breath. When the others caught up to him, he smiled. "Let's go outside," he said, making a portal, and jumping in. Once they were out, Dojo jumped from out of Clay's hat.

"I was in there hiding after I heard Omi yell." He made himself in his flying state, but Crow shook his head and made another portal to the garden. "This is faster." Dojo became small and sighed. "Fine.. I'm useless then," he said, hopping into the portal after the monks.

_/In the Xiaolin temple._

Crow took off the claws and went to find Master Fung, leaving the others to chat.

"We got lucky there, I almost missed you," Clay explained to Omi. They started talking about how they got revenge on jack, even though he still had the staff and comb, it didn't matter, they had the claws.

Crow came back out a few minutes later, the claws put in a special box inside the vault. There was something different with Crow.. the chain around his neck wasn't there anything.

"We did good," he smiled. "We did good."

_(This chapter is iffy and a little too fast, I kind of rushed. Review please?)_


	6. Xang Xee Belt

"Jack Spicer! Give back the Xang Xee Belt!" Omi yelled, running at him, smashing through a robot. They were currently in a desert nicknamed by Dojo the desert of hell, mainly because of it's extreme heat and dangerous creatures that lived there, but it's vast area would also make for an annoying place to find one cactus with a black belt on it. Unfortunately, Jack had easily found it and gotten it moments before the Xiaolin gang got to it's location.

Omi jumped over the next two bots that were in his path and he continued quickly to grab the belt, because he knew at the very least he must have a showdown. He pulled something from his sleeve as he ran to reveal his own Shen Gong Wu. "Mantis Flip Coin!" he yelled, jumping at his enemy, doing a flip before landing on his back and kicking him to the ground.

"Ayee!" Jack yelled, as he plummeted, his helipod failing on him. It deactivated as he touched ground, but what didn't happen was him dropping the Wu like Omi planned. Omi fell back to the ground and stared at him. The other warriors were battling off the bots, so he couldn't let Jack get away. He grew calm, and nine dots appeared on his forehead. "Jack SPicer, you will not get away!" he yelled, lunging at Jack, who tried to get out of the way but was not fast enough. Omi though, only grabbed the very end of the belt and smiled triumphantly.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" he said quickly, before Jack could open his pathetic little mouth and speak. "The challenge is hide and seek. Whoever is seen first is the loser!" Omi challenged.

"I accept your challenge," Jack spat back. "My Monkey Staff against your Mantis Flip Coin!" Jack was thinking, but first he needed more information with this challenge.. they were in a flat area with no place to hide.

The two glared at each other, as the area around them shifted. Wand walls started to grow, and twists and turns were created around the entire section. The rest were all brough up on a giant platform and could see them both. Jack was behind a slightly tall wall and Omi standing just a few hundred feet away from him. Both of them had to yell to be heard. "Gong ye tempai!"

Omi started by running and hiding behind a wall and risking a glance behind it, not seeing Jack. He climbed to a far corner and looked around see the sides, from all angles, and continued on by climbing up the side of the wall. How the monk could climb up things was a mystery, but he never seemed the least bit why of showing off his skill, even if no one was watching.

Crow glanced, seeing Jack had yet to make a move, he just stood there with his staff. "What's he planning..?" he muttered quietly. Omi was nearing Jacj, but all Jack did was stare up. Surely if Omi took any other path then he'd be fine, but if he continued climbing up like that he'd be ruined.

Jack continued watching the wall, knowing Omi would keep going towards him. With his staff he could hear much better than before, and easily listened as Omi came into hearing range. "Come on badly," he whispered, his hands as fists. "I need this Wu since my bots can't take you down.."

Omi thought for a moment after jumping down. What if Jack Spicer would be watching the from the sides of the wall? He decided to go the right since he likely wouldn't be thinking of it and started running.

Jack heard him and smiled, turning on his helipod and flying up, seeing Omi. "Guess what baldy? You lose." The showdown instantly ended and the arena turned back into the flatland area it had once been, and Jack stood, facing Omi. Snickering, Jack tied the belt around his wasit, and his eyes widened.

The Xang Xee belt was a Shen Gong Wu or great power- literally. Anyone who wore it obtained great martial arts powers to double their strength and agility, making anyone a worthy opponent, though it had a drawback. All the user would want to do is fight, and that was happening to Jack.

Jack ran up to Omi, who seemed overconfident and jumped, trying to kick Jack, but his foot was caught in midair and he was throw at the others who watched with shocked looks. Jack having power was not a good thing. If he ever tried learning to get more strength he would be a dangerous opponent.

"You there, Crow, I still hate you for all the stuff you've done to me," he spat, growling. "You're up next." He rememebred the robots and humiliating defeat for the Tiger Claws. Crow seemed stupid enough to step up to the challenge.

"You're going down punk, you got lucky. All the talent in the world but you won't beat me." He smirked slyly as Jack ran at him and got into a fighting stance, before kicking his leg out as Jack was just six feet away. With his speed he surely couldn't stop, but weirdly enough he jumped over Crow, and landed behind him.

Jack reached behind him and grabbed Crow's neck. "What? No chains?" he questioned, throwing the boy in front of him. "No problem." He thought it was all over, but Omi jump kicked Jack in his back, making him trip of Crow, who quickly got back up and jumped next to Omi.

The others seemed to be preparing to leave, maybe as a quick gettaway or their confidence in their fellow monks.

Jack got up and turned around, his gaze upon them. "You two don't stand a chance, even together," he said. "Jackbots! Help me destroy my enemies!" About ten robot came and Crow nodded to Omi, jumping up and grabbing two of them by their "necks" and throwing them at Jack. When he landed on the ground, Jack was destroying them with a slight look of sadness, and Crow came up from behind and shoved Jack.

Omi pushed him back, and soon it was like what the gang members did to Alyssa. "This is most certainly entertaining!" the monk said, as Jack was pushed to ihm, but this time to jumped up and landed a punch to Jack's face, then swept his legs as Crow quickly took care of the other bots.

"Nice going Omi," he said, as the two started walking towards Dojo and the other monks, who had just been watching. "We could have used your help and been out of here already," Crow said, stepping past Jack, but when he did, a hand grabbed onto his ankle and tripped him.

"Jackbots! Prisoner!" Jack cried, getting up and leaving his bots to restrain Crow. He looked at the warriors. "You guys want him back? You'll have to win a fight. And next time wont' be so easy since Crow is going to give me lessons. Or die." Jack gave his evil laugh and started to fly off. "Evil boy genius out!"

Clay watched them leave. "That no good.." He shook his head and clenched his fist as Omi walked over sadly jumping on Dojo and letting the dragon take off.

"That no good bastard," Raimundo sighed. "Guess we need to go rescue him. But with that belt Jack is too powerful for anyone of us to make a mistake."

"It may be but we still can't let him take Crow," Alyssa muttered. "He's important, and besides, every minute he trains with Crow, it's like getting two with that belt. And with his strength growing, he's going to use the training as an excusee to beat him up, and we can't let him go out of commission again.. already."

"Alyssa's right," Kimiko chimed in. "Dojo! Take us straight to the Shen Gong Wu Vault and then we have to get to Jack Spicer's home."

"I'll see what I can do," Dojo said, leaving them all in silence. If they didn't get Crow back in time, Jack would become even stronger than all of them.

_/At Jack Spicer's house._

As soon as they landed, the Jackbots led him inside of a room, locking all exits. Jack was watching him. "We fight as soon as I finish talking to WUYA!" he said, yelling the last part.

"Whaaat do you want you whiny little insect?" Wuya said. The purple ghost appeared to be speaking from being Jack, and then flew through him, making Crow shudder a bit. "Weeell well, if it isn't one of the Xiaolin Dragons. I'm surprised you let yourself be captured so easy. Maybe Jack isn't so useless after all."

Jack walked behind her. "Whatever Wuya, we're fighting so I can get stronger," Jack said, attempting to brush her off, before remembering. "Oh yeah.. you're a ghost."

The bots restraining Crow were crushed as he ran backwards into a wall. "If you want to fight.." he said, rubbing his wrists, before returning the attention to Jack. "Then we fight." He ran sideways, jumping up on one of the tables, picking up a spare Jackbot part and tossing it ar Jack, lunging at it, making Jack pick one.

Jack swatted the part out of the way, but was knocked back into another table as Crow smashed his head into him. "You're not going to make me look stupid in my own house, in front of my own robot fans!" Jack said, pointing over to a few robots that were watching, holding up 'We Love Jack!" signs.

Crow's face dropped to a 'what the hell is wrong with you' expression as he looked at the boy again. "You know that belt only gets better if you're doing good in the fight. Getting beaten up isn't going to help," he said, jumping in front of Jack as sending a punch, but Jack's hand shot fast and caught it.

"That's where you're wrong, little birdie," he said, tossing Crow over his shoulder, but much against his taste, Crow landed sideways, his feet on the wall of the room, jumping fast at Jack, trying to hit him with his head again. Jack quickly got out of the way and let Crow hit his head on the floor.

He groaned slightly, getting up and holding onto his head. He felt an icepack be put on it and quickly turned, seeing Jack smile evily, before punching him in his face and making him fly across the room. "Damn.." He jumped back up, but this time let Jack run at him, before pulling a familiar stunt and jumping over him, leaving Jack little time to react before he felt hands around his neck.

"PAYBACK, BITCH!" Crow screamed, tossing Jack into a table, letting him slide and hit all the robot parts on them, making them fall to the ground. He ran over to Jack and grabbed him by his shirt collar, lifting him up and punching him in the face, before realizing what he was doing. "Shit," he muttered, seeing Jack's face in a dumb smile as he was hit. Every hit gave Jack more power, and more knowledge about Crow's fighting style.

While still raised in the air, Jack's smile turned harsh as he did a move illegal in almost every fighting match ever created with men, and kicked Crow in the crotch, making him release Jack and fall on the ground, doubled over in pain. "Owww," he said, falling over.

Jack stood on the ground neck to him, and kicked him. "That's right punk, feel the strength you gave me, and the hate I have towards you in the once place a man should NEVER be hit!" He laughed evily, but noticed Crow continued staying on the ground. "Maaaybe I hit too hard," he questioned, walking off, but his ankle was grabbed.

"Nope. I don't feel pain so easy. I let you walk into the same trick you gave me in the desert," he said coldly, bringing him to the ground.

Both of them jumped up and backed up slowly til they were at opposite sides of the room, against walls. "YAHHHHHHHHH!" they yelled, running att each other, fists cocked back, and then then punched at each other.

Jack's arm was longer.

_/In the Xiaolin temple vault._

Master Fung was handing his monks Shen Gong Wu. "For Kimiko, the Eye of Dashi, and for Alyssa, the two-ton tunic," he said, sighing. "While you're off on your mission, get any Shen Gong Wu you can get back. We only have two I can give you. The claws are much too dangerous to risk giving."

"Yes Master Fung," Omi nodded. "It was my fault that we lost two. I must retrieve them," the monk promised. He looked at Clay and Raimundo. "We don't have any Shen Gong Wu to use but we still have our strength to get Crow back," he lectured.

"Well let's go. Who knows what Spicer's done to Crow already," Raimundo said, running off. He went outside to see Dojo and got on his back. "They'll be here in a second."

Clay watched him run off and nodded. "He's right," Clay said, hurrying off, Omi following behind and running in front, getting on the dragon behind Raimundo.

Master Fung looked at the two girls. "You must absolutely, at all costs, keep hold of those Shen Gong Wu. Do not let Jack Spicer get them." With that, the two girls nodded and ran off.

"Kimiko, let's do good," Alyssa said as they ran, and jumped on Dojo, who quickly took off.

_/Riding on Dojo._

"If we lose these then we're doomed. And even if we aren't held as prisoners, which we will be, then we would never be able to beat Jack, who would continue to use Crow as a puppet just for that one defeat."

Omi looked back at her. "Do not worry Alyssa," he started, "we will get him back from the likes of Jack Spicer. You know what they say, Jack Spicer is a whack kid who tripped over himself!"

Omi got blank looks until Raimundo snapped his fingers. "He's a whack punk who's tripping over himself!" he said, feeling proud of himself. "Wait.. Omi what the hell man that didn't even make sense." He sighed and just watched where they continued going, until a pretty big house appeared in view and Dojo landed. "I think this is it. I'm trying to keep the scent of the recently activated Wu," Dojo said.

Kimiko kicked a few broken robots around. "This looks like the place," she said, confirming their whereabouts.

_/At Jack's house._

The team ran to the back and listened to fighting, and had Clay kick a door open. They saw Crow on the floor and Jack with a fist above his head. Kimiko and Raimundo quickly ran off at different directions, Kimiko holding out her Wu. "Eye of Dashi!" she called, a lightning bolt shooting at Jack, who used incredible skill to jump over it, but gave Crow enough time to jump up and get back, staggering to the door, a bloody nose. He held on to the doorknob for support and watched this new fight.

"Guys! Stop fighting! Every move you make will make him stronger!" he called, but they didn't have much time. Clay was next to Crow, eyeing the Monkey Staff, but Crow had an idea. "Wait, Clay.. I know how to win this staff from him and make him lose all his power at once," he said, running and jumping on the table with the Monkey Staff.

"Heeeeey Jack!" he taunted, making Spicer look at him and scream.

"MY STAFF!" he yelled, running and grabbing onto it. Crow quickly grabbed on and started speaking.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The game is cry uncle!" he said, making Jack laugh, but upon hearing the next part he grew silent. "Any words count as uncle, so anything you say after it starts makes you lose."

"I accept!" Jack said. "With this belt you'll never beat me! You don't even have a Wu to wager!"

Kimiko ran up and handed Crow the Eye of Dashi. "You won't be able to use it but.." she told him. Crow put the necklace on and glared at Jack. "Let's go.."

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" they yelled. Jack's lab grew into a giant area, the Monkey Staff floating high above them both. "GONG YE TEMPAI!"

Jack ran at Crow, but Crow fell on the ground, making Jack try to stomp on him, but he was faked out when Crow raised the Eye of Dashi, and he quickly rolled away, jumping up, and throwing a punch at Jack, but it was caught and he was thrown over Jack's shoulder.

Crow made little noise but jumped back up, and threw a fake-out punch and jumped to Jack's right, reaching for the Xang Xee Belt, but Jack jumped out of the way, a nervous look on his face. All Crow had to do was get the belt and it would be all over.

Jack moved slyly towards Crow and tried for an uppercut, but Crow moved an inch back and went and headbutted Jack in his stomach, before roundhouse kicking him with the back of his foot and sendind Jack flying. Jack wanted to scream but couldn't, and Crow could see the torture on his face.

Crow ran at Jack, but Jack jumped up and sent a wild punch, hitting Crow in his face and making him retreat for a second, but Crow smirked as he thought of a plan.

"Well I see Jack is doing quite well for this challenge. I wish he was always quite like this," came a ghostly voice, shocking all the warriors. Wuya watched the fight with interest.

Crow ran and slid trying to trip Jack, who merely jumped up, but then Crow was behind him and grabbed the belt as he quickly turned and ripped it off, his eyes telling Jack to back off. He tied the belt around his wasit and slowly wakled towards Jack. He mouth the words 'Cry uncle', as he winded up a punch.

"UNCLE!" Jack yelled, falling on the ground and hiding. The Monkey Staff fell down in front of Crow, who picked it up.

"You're pathetic. You're still wearing the belt. It's black like mine, but all I did was make you think I ripped it off, and then pretended to tie another one on mine," Crow said triumphantly, as the room shanged to normal. Jack's belt undid itself and flew to Crow, and walked away to his teammates.

They cheered him on for his quickly thinking. Kimiko had the Mantis Flip Coin and Clay grabbed the Tangle Web Comb. As the left, screaming could be heard from Wuya to Jack, insulting him for his failure.

_/Riding on Dojo._

"I think this Shen Gong Wu shouldnt be used. It's too dangerous, all he wanted to do was fight, like he couldn't feel himself," Crow explained to the others, as they saw their stash. "And now Jack is going to have to work extra hard to ever get caught up."

As the group landed back at the temple, Crow only had one last thing to say. "And I got to humiliate him again."

_(This chapter took me too long to think of and make. Sorry guys. I still love you for reviewing. 3)_


	7. Sun Chi Lantern

Even after the departure of the Xiaolin warriors, Jack was still being nagged by Wuya, the purple flying ghost yelling at Jack to God for losing such a useful Shen Gong Wu. "I can't believe you would lose the Xang Xee Belt! You're the boy genius aren't you? Yet you're so stupid you fell for a trick! The belt wasn't removed, and you would have known if it truly was! You punk! You idiot!" she yelled, watching the boy cower before her, even though she was just a ghost. "Maybe I should replace you.. it doesn't seem to be a bad idea after this failure," the old ghost sighed, flying away.

Jack watched her leave and started thinking to himself. "If I get the belt back then I need to also make some strong robots so the Xiaolin losers can't beat me," he said quietly, a finger tapping his chin as he stared up in the air. "Then there's the problem I don't have a single Shen Gong Wu anymore.. besides my Jet Bootsu.. dammit." He sighed, the Xiaolin monks so far ahead that even a ghost who couldn't do anything but be scary was considering to leave him, then he'd have no way of finding the Shen Gong Wu.

He got up and went to his computer and opened a document, adding something to a list of inventions to make. "Shen Gong Wu finder," he said, letting his fingers fly across the keys. When he was finished typing and the noises stopped, he looked to make sure it was all spelled correctly. "Alright, it's right under my tunnel driller." He thought about what he could do with the drill. Any Wu under the ground he could get to first. Drilling tunnels... moving undetected undergound.. his eyes grew wide and he smiled cruely and laughed his evil laugh as a devilish plot formed in his mind, and he ran to get building.

In a few minutes Jack had gathered all his tools and parts as he started using his genius mechanic skills and started building his tunneler. When it was done, he would use it to break into the Xiaolin vault and steal back the Xan Xee Belt, and the Golden Tiger Claws. He wouldn't even need the other Wu for now. With the claws he would teleport to the new Wu and get them and leave before the others showed up, and if they ever met he could defeat them. He would basically be invincible.

_/In the Xiaolin temple, training area._

Master Fung looked down to the group sitting in front of him. "Today we will practice our fighting. After Jack used the Xang Xee Belt, if he ever gets ahold of it again, we can't let him have even the slighest chance," he explained, stepping back. "Each of you, try to land a hit of any kind of me," he commanded.

Theyall looked at him like he was crazy though, surely they would all hit him, and none wanted to hurt him.

"Are you sure there Master Fung?" Clay asked, looking at his sensei as he stood up. "If we hit you it'd hurt mightly bad," he explained, stating his concern for the well-being of their teacher.

Master Fung just shook his head. "If you think it'll be that simple then go ahead, hit me."

Clay had a confused look on his face. You couldn't see his eyes, you could tell by his mouth form, but shrugged it all off and ran at the man, throwing a punch just about two and a half feet from Master Fung. As he reached out to hit, Master Fung side-stepped and clay missed. Before he knew anything else, Master Fung tripped him and turned back to the others.

"Next."

Omi went up next and moved slowly to Master Fung's side, motioning to Crow, who did the same. He looked at Alyssa, who sacrificed herself and ran up to the old man. He did not seem interested in her and jumped, letting her run behind him as Crow ran to his side and sent a basic punch, letting Master Fung turn and catch it. He tried to rip his fist back and Master Fung held on, but instead of hitting Master Fung, the old man pulled the same stunt and hit Crow in his stomach, making him fall on the ground and clutch it, releasing his fist.

As soon as he did he heard a yell.

"WATER!"

He quickly turned, letting his foot reached out for a kick as Omi landing back a few feet. "If you didn't yell then I wouldn't have known you were there Omi, and it would have been perfect to hit me," he explained, taking a head count in his mind. He saw four of them, but Raimundo and Kimiko had yet to show up, and Alyssa was also out of sight. Master Fung turned the wrong direction and then the next thing he knew was that both of his arms were being held on to tightly.

"Got ya!" Alyssa said. "Do it now!" She turned Master Fung to show Raimundo and Kimiko running at him, both of fists side by side for a double-pronged strike. Alyssa let go just as the punches were about to hit, but as she did, Master Fung fell sideways and tripped the two running at him, and let them fly into Alyssa.

He shook his head. "They were all nice but none were thought out enough. You shouldn't just rush at me and underestimate me for being old. I'm training you for a reason," he said. "You may use the obstical course and spar for the rest of the day unless a Shen Gong Wu reveals itself." He walked off. He knew if Alyssa didn't let go then he would have been hit. He underestimated his students as much as they did him.

As he left the six of them got up and looked at each other. "Well that sucked," Raimundo complained, stretching slightly and looking at the others. "I don't think Jack will ever be that good, especially since we have the Xang Xee Belt, so he can't even win a fight against any of us, not that he ever could." He looked around. "Hmm.. who to be my opponent today.. I've fought Clay and Omi.."

"You didn't win either of those fights," Crow brought up, making the others laugh at Raimundo who just glared at Crow. "Don't you learn picking fights doesn't work out?" he joked.

"Oh shut up," Raimundo told him. "You think it's so easy to fight them and win then you do it!" His eyes lit up slightly and he thougth of a plan. "I know! Let's have a tag team. Crow and Clay against Omi and I," he suggested, the others debating it. Crow was all game to have Clay as a partner. Clay had been nice since he first saw him.

"Well I ain't got no problem with it as long as Raimundo doesn't feel like losing again," he said, walking over and standing next to Crow. "This will be mighty interesting."

Omi looked at Raimundo. "Of course I'll fight!" he said quickly. "But we're going to have to do this so we don't go too far. First death ends it!" he declared, making everybody jump and stare at the monk, who's ahnd was in the air, his pointer finger raised to the sky and a victory look on his face. "Just kidding! First to cry uncle on either side loses."

"Sick sense of humor Omi," Raimundo said, looking at him.

Alyssa and Kimiko ran out of the way, since the two teams were staring at each other. Crow ran up to Raimundo, and each of them threw a punch, but it turned into a game of bloody knuckles when they found out they used the same hand and Raimundo retreated, shaking his hand.

Crow shook his had too and looked up at Raimundo. "We're idiot," he laughed, having fun. His laugh wasn't his normal laugh though, it was a bit more twisted. The others looked at him, but he shook his head. "Ignore it."

Raimundo this time went and ran upnd allowed Crow to catch his arm that he swung wildly, and tripping Crow making them fall on Crow's back. Raimundo's arm was crushing Crow's throat. "Tap out!" he said, but Crow didn't make a single motion and continue choking. This torture obviously would be effective in a few more seconds.

As Crow originally ran up to Raimundo, Clay pulled out a lasso and started swinging it as Omi ran up to him. Quickly, he threw the rope and caught it around Omi's feet and tripped him, and started dragging him closer, until Omi slipped out and lunged at Clay, kicking him in mid air. Clay staggered back a few feet but all was good when he regained his composure and returned another punch to Omi who jumped up again, sending him backwards slightly. "Whew Omi, you sure do jump high," he commented.

"Oh yes Clay, I most certainly do," Omi said proudly, as he looked over and saw Raimundo suffocating Crow, who didn't seem to even care. He was sure everything would be alright and returned to fighting Clay, but a small tremor happened and made him fall on the ground.

Raimundo got off of Crow, and helped to him his feet. "I guess this battle is over," he said, looking around. "Did anyone else notice that earthquake?" he asked. "I don't think that was natural.." He looked at the others. "Quickl, let's go to the vault!"

All six of them ran over to their vault to see Jack Spicer standing outside. "Hello Xiaolin losers," he said. The Xang Xee belt was on his wasit and the Golden Tiger Claws were attached to his hand like a glove. "Looks like you're just in time to watch your Shen Gong Wu disappear!" he said evily. He slashed the air and made a portal back home. "See you at the next Wu!" he taunted. "Or don't show. It doesn't matter, either way I'll have it!" he laughed, jumping in the riff and disappearing.

Raimundo turned and stared at the others in horror. "He has the two Shen Gong Wu that we had the most trouble with him owning.. at once!" he sighed. Kimiko put her hands on his arm.

"Don't worry Rai, we'll get the next one and win one of them back!" she said cheerful, but none of them thought it was worth the effort to smile. They were all thinking of the pain they'd have to go through just to get the Shen Gong Wu from him.

Master Fung appeared behind them all. "This is most troubling," he said, shaking his head, feeling another earthquake. "It's obvious he drilled his way into the vault."

Alyssa looked up at their master. "He only took two Wu!" she said frowning. "The two for the best combination possible. Pain and teleportation.."

Master Fung shook his head. "In the darkness, only a happy thought will light the path." He left them all to ponder the thought, and then Dojo appeared with the scroll.

"Hey guys! A new Shen Gong Wu!" he said, transforming, quickly hurrying them all on. "I bet you if we hurry, we'll get the Sun Chi Lantern before Jack is even back to Wuya to know about it!"

As he flew away, Kimiko read the scroll to the others. "The Sun Chi Lantern.. it seems to take energy from surrounding others and temporarily store it in yourself for extra power!" she exclaimed. "Dojo, hurry it up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can go!" Dojo shot back, flying quickly through the air into another desert.

_/In a desert, a lone tree stands, which is where Dojo lands._

Jack was no where to be seen, and Omi looked around by the tree, and then up. "Get it so we can go Omi!" Clay called, from on the dragon. Seeing how it was so simple, Omi was the only one to get off of Dojo, and search. He climbed up the tree and still searched. "I don't see it!" he called. "Do you think Jack Spicer has taken it?"

"I think you're looking on the wrong side of the tree!" Raimundo called, making Omi climb to the other half and see the Latern, running and grabbing it. "Yes!" he cried, jumping down, and running back over to the team. "Dojo, take us to Jack Spicer's house once more please!" the young monk commanded, jumping on Dojo with the Wu. "We will need a Xiaolin Showdown in order to defeat Jack Spicer," he said. "So if we leave now then we don't have to wait, and as you know, the early worm kills the bird!"

"Early bird catched the worm," Kimiko corrected.

"Oh come on you weren't even close," Raimundo sighed as they flew.

_/Outside of Jack Spicer's house._

Jack looked up, five people standing with him. Only these people were robots, and had skill like Jack did, only not half as good from the training they all had. Jack was sunbathing as his robots trained and sparred for their AI to go up and be even stronger. He was wearing his belt and claws as usual, and thinking everything was just easy going for him.

Then he saw Dojo. "Damn not now," he sighed, getting up and running to grab his jacket, then running back outside, seeing them land.

Omi jumped off and pointed at Jack. "Ja-"

"Jack Spicer, gimme back the Wu, blah blah blah," Jack mocked. "You want it, come and get it. Bots, attack!" he yelled, sending out his five robots.

They each had a specific target that only they could beat. The one after Alyssa was destroying her, like it perfectly memorized her fighting style. "What the hell!" she yelled, getting hit in her stomach, and resorted to just blocking as she felt the pain, but couldn't whine about it unless she wanted more.

Crow had the same trouble, his bot seemed to just block more and more. "Spicer programmed them to copy our moves!" he said angrily. "I can tell since this guy throws his punches the way I do, and blocks and counters like me! All I can do it hope to hit!" he yelled, hoping the others would have more luck.

Clay found his dangerous. It was heavier than Clay, who used his weight against his opponents. "They know out every move then?" he called back, just barely avoiding a hit with his opponent's metal stomach. "This isn't going to be possible! Who got lucky and didn't have one? They gotta fight Spicer!" he yelled, jumping out of the way of a lasso.

Omi and his bot were barely moving. Each of them were in a stance, as if building chi, and then Omi yelled, but so did the fake bot. "TORNADO STRIKE!" Omi and the bot started using the tai-chi technique but kept hitting each other and fell back, Omi tired. "Kimiko, get Spicer!"

Raimundo was fighting with his bot and having just as much difficulty as the others were. Every move blocked.. every hit like his.. and then he thought of an idea. "Guys! Switch with someone else!" he called, just barely ducking a punch. he ran away from his bot.

Crow thought it a good idea. "Alyssa, switch!" he called, just in time to see her get kicked in the face. "You jerk!" he yelled at the bot, running and pouncing on it. "We're perfect for fighitng since yours is just a knockoff of my style!" he spat, beating up the bot until it stopped moving. "Perfect."

Alyssa blocked all of the "Crow's" moves until the opening from their training session came and she pushed back and then ran and punched, knocking it into a tree that was behind them. Alyssa mercilessly punched and destroyed the bot.

Omi switched with Clay, and Raimundo with Omi, leaving Clay to defeat the Raimundo-style.

Omi easily jumped over this bot and throw the lasso. He got into another chi building position behind the bot, and the dots on his forehead glowed. "TORNADO STRIKE!" he yelled, attacking the bot violently, not even giving it a small chance to win.

The switching seemed to work, no one having difficulty since they trained enough to finally get lucky against each other in battle. Raimundo though, couldn't beat the original Omi, so the bot was still tough until he got the help of Crow, Alyssa, and the real Omi. Crow came and landed behind Omi, shoving it into Alyssa who punched it back to Omi, who kicked it to Raimundo, who punched through it. "Thanks for the help," he said. "I should have switched with someone else, but no time for that."

They turned just in time to see Clay throw his weight against the Raimundo-style and have them all destroyed. "Alright! We win!" he cheered, taking a headcount. "Uh.. where's Kimiko?"

"Help!" cried the familiar voice of Kimiko. Jack was clutching onto her neck and holding her in the air.

"You you let go of her right now you bastard!" Raimundo yelled violently, running at Jack. Jack dropping Kimiko and ran at Raimundo, karate-chopping his side and sending him crashing down, an evil grin on Jack's face. "Man I love this belt!" he said, turning to face Kimiko again. "You're going to be my prisoner, and they'll have to go fetch me Shen Gong Wu to keep you alive!" Jack said evily.

Alyssa ran behind a tree to find Dojo holding the Sun Chi Lantern, shaking. "She's a goner!" he cried, having the Shen Gong Wu ripped from his hands. "Well this isn't a time to be rude!" he scolded, watching her run off.

"Kimiko!" she yelled, throwing the lantern at the girl.

"A lantern?" Jack asked, puzzled. "Why the?" He needed no more explanation, because Kimiko caught it and stood up, staring at Jack. "Sun Chi Lantern!" she cried. The energy from her five friends came to her. Water, earth, fire, wind, light and.. darkness. Kimiko shuttered at that feeling. She rushed at Jack, who tried to counter her with the same stunt he pulled with Raimundo, but Kimiko caught him with one hand, and punched him hard in his stomach with another. The punch made Jack go flying into a tree.

With no time wasted, Kimiko ran at Jack and attempted to punch him again.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" the boy yelled frantically, jumping into a portal and appearled to Kimiko's right, punching her hard and making her fall on the ground painfully. "Every hit makes me stronger,"he said viciously.

"Let's see how you like light Jack," Kimiko said rising slowly to a stand, an essessnce of Alyssa yelling it appeared, and Jack was punched by Kimiko in his side, making him fall in pain. "Or Wind!" He kicking him in the same side, causing more pain. "Let's try.. darkness." She felt the dangerous power grow in her hand. "I mean water!" she said as fast as possible, as she felt the evil go away. A final kick was administered to the side of Jack's face, and he fell on the ground.

Kimiko removed the Golden Tiger Claws and the Xang Xee belt and quickly ran off, but not before using the last of her extra chi power to destroy a few trees and mess up Jack's yard.

"My yard!" Jack yelled pathetically, as he got up, holding his side. "My parents are going to KILL me!"

No one listened to him though, as Kimiko walked back, helping Rai up, and then meeting up with the rest, their chi returning to them. "That was fun," she said. "There was so much power I gained.. and when I tried darkness though.." she looked at Crow. "Can't believe you have to live with it in you.. it's so evil."

Crow shook his head. "Don't care. Let's go," he said, as Dojo came out from hiding.

"Well, I say we burn this belt! It's nothing but problems!" Dojo complained. He transformed and let them all on, and started flying.

"I hope we never have to come here again," Raimundo said. "I don't think I could take another fight like that. Without the lantern we never would have won.."

"I dunno 'bout that one Rai," Clay said. "We had to use all of us to win."

_/At the temple._

Master Fung was waiting for them all. "Ah, you're back," he said, taking the two Shen Gong Wu. "I'm going to put these away, but the Xang Xee Belt is going in a place none of you will know about," he explained, walking away.

Crow looked at them all with a sly look. "Anyone else realize his belt his black.. and the Xang Xee is black.. I know what place he's talking about." They all smiled. They all knew not to take Master Fung up on any challenges that involved fighitng.

_/At Jack Spicer's house, in Jack's basement._

"You lost the belt AGAIN!" Wuya yelled, but Jack ignored her. "Be quiet Wuya! It's bad enough I'm not allowed to get a shipment of robot parts in for a month from my yard, I don't need you yelling at me as well!"

The boy stared at the ceiling as he laid down on the floor. "Maybe I should hire someone to work for me.."

_(I swear, I'm going to write slower and better next time. I'm going to work on updating faster too..)_


	8. Helmet of Jong

Jack Spicer stood facing the entire gang of Xiaolin Warriors. His face was scared, and he knew there was only one thing that they wanted. "You can't have the Shroud of Shadows!" he said to them, the Shen Gong Wu by his feet. He was still grounded from having more robot parts so he was riding solo for a while, and against a team that never failed to defeat him, was a bad.. very bad thing. He slowly crept down to pick up the cape, his eyes staring at the group with a nervous glare the whole time.

They all stood in a marsh area surrounded by trees. Some of the ground wet and muddy, some of it solid. The majority of it was walkable but some sections were tricky to make sure you wouldn't step in the murky waters that surrounded the entire area.

"You're pathetic," Alyssa wait, stepping out of the group and making Jack pick up the cape and prepare to use it. "Eye of Dashi!" she yelled, pulling out her Shen Gong Wu, the lightning streaking across the air in an attempt to nail Jack. She watched it go right at Jack, no one saying a word. It was obvious he would get hit or drop the Shen Gong Wu in an attempt to hide.

Jack jumped to the ground and screamed, and then realized he still had the Shroud of Shadows in his hand. "Shroud of Shadows!" he yelled in his squeaky voice and put the item around himself and grew silent. He slowly got up and looked around. Everything looked the same. He looked down and didn't see his feet. he truly was invisible. "This Shen Gong Wu is almost as epic as the Monkey Staff," he whispered quietly, sneaking over to Alyssa. He pushed her back and grabbed the Eye of Dashi, and revealed himself. He snickered slightly and how one little miss ruined it for Alyssa.

"You jerk!" Alyssa yelled, running at him, her arms outstretched. She was prepared to ring his neck if she had to just in order to get the Shen Gong Wu back from Jack. Her eyes were full of hate and she yelled vile comments at the boy, and about seven feet from him, she bent her legs and shot forward as if to tackle Jack.

"Ayiee!" Jack yelled frightened, jumping out of the way. He quickly put the Eye of Dashi around his neck and put the cape back on. "Shroud of Shadows!" Once more the boy became invisible to them all. He searched around for more Shen Gong Wu to steal from the group as he rubbed his hands together underneath the invisibility granter as he snickered quietly. Quickly he put his hands over his mouth, remembering they could hear him, and hear him they did, as Kimiko pulled out the Tangled Web Comb.

"Tangled Web Comb!" she yelled, clearing her mind to her best abilities and allowed the comb to send out an entire web of rope-like lines that attempted to wrap themselves around Jack. "Come on," Kimiko muttered quietly. "Get him." It took a clear mind to have the Shen Gong Wu work. If Kimiko thought of anything else besides hitting her target, it would backfire on her.

"Ahhh!" Jack screamed, cowering in fear on the ground. The shroud had fallen off in his fall, and the loud noise had broken Kimiko's concentration, because the ropes turned just before getting near Jack and went at Kimiko, whose face had turned into a nervous stare as the ropes binded her, making her drop the Tangled Web Comb. Feeling lucky, Jack put the cloak on once more and tried running at full speed, but was quickly stopped by Raimundo, who picked the comb up and looked around.

"Where is he?" Raimundo asked the others. He turned around multiple times trying to find Spicer, but what he didn't know was that Jack was just a few inches from him, breathing very slowly with wide eyes as he slowly backed up. "That bastard couldn't have just disappeared," he said, getting on one knee and helping Kimiko out of the trap and then helping her back to her feet. "Good thing we only brought these two Shen Gong Wu, or else he would be able to keep stealing them," Raimundo shrugged.

Omi was in his "tai-chi building" position, but it seemed more like he was meditating. "Wherever Jack Spicer is.. if he makes just a hint of noise, I'll hear it!" Omi said, though it was a lie. He needed perfect silence to keep meditating and sense the area for Jack, which he couldn't have now, but Jack didn't know what.

Clay shook his head. "Omi I think he might have flown away. He hasn't made a single move since Kimiko got caught in the Tangled Web Comb, so he probably left as soon as Rai got it," the cowboy explained.

Crow, who had remained silent throughout the entire ordeal, finally spoke up. "If he's here, the punk would have likely made a noise or tried to steal the Shen Gong Wu from Raimundo's hands. He isn't that bright of a person, even though he claims himself to be a genius," he joked, as he spotted their dragon friend, Dojo, climb out from underneath Clay's hat.

"At least it wasn't so dangerous this time. Usually you kids have me hiding everywhere since you're always fighting rough," Dojo complained, jumping down and transforming. "Alright, let's get ready to go," he said.

Jack had decided to fly back until he saw the dragon, and thought. He was still invisible, and couldn't be detected unless he made too much noise. Steathily, he decided to follow the Xiaolin Warriors and climbed on the very back of Dojo, making the dragon grunt a bit as the others finally finished climbing on.

"You guys are a bit heavier than I remember from our last flight," he commented, as all the monks stared over to the back. Jack tried his hardest to not make noise or shake, but just lay low as he sat, holding on to Dojo's tail, but then realized they weren't even looking at him.

"What?" Clay said from the back. "I ate a big breakfast, so what?" he told them, shrugging off the looks. "Not my fault I can't resist eating when we're having my favorite foods for breakfast!"

"I'm going to quote what I heard Kimiko tell you once," Crow called from behind Omi at the front. "Every food is your favorite," he joked, as Dojo took off, flying through the air at much faster speeds than Jack's helipod.

Jack couldn't hold on too tightly unless he wanted to let Dojo know he was hitching a ride, and couldn't yell like he wanted since he was scared. All he could do was wait for them to land, which luckily for Jack, through the chatter of the Warriors, was soon.

When Dojo landed, Jack was careful to jump off silently, and started to plan his infiltration, though it sounded better in his head than how it truly worked out. He would wait for someone to open the vault and learn how, then steal their Shen Gong Wu and bring them back to Wuya, who in return would stop being mad at him. He thought of how amazing it would be to have the Xang Xee Belt yet again to piss of the Warriors. He also remembered the Sun Chi Lantern's immense danger against him, and he didn't even feel its full wraith.

What went on in his mind went something like: Get the Wu, smash all except Crow. Torture Crow until begging for mercy and drown him in a pool of lava. Take over the world. Whoohoo!

While in his own thoughts, Jack spotted Raimundo walking off with the Tangled Web Comb and started to follow him, an evil, invisible grin on his face. Jack stalked Raimundo all the way to the Xiaolin Vault and watched him mess around with the bells. He was careful to memorise the pattern and hung low, sitting against a wall and watched Raimundo go in and come out empty handed as he left the vault temple, leaving Jack alone.

Jack waited a few minutes before removed the shroud and holding onto it. He rang the bells and the vault opened. "This has to be the easiest infiltration ever!" he said victoriously, running down the steps. He started opening all the drawers, pulling out Shen Gong Wu he found useless. The Third Arm Sash was tied around his wasit and held onto the Sun Chi Lantern. Jack put the Fist of Tebigong on his hand and continued wandering downward.

"This is too easy," he whispered, staring at the spiraling wall containing the mystical objects. "So much power!" he said happily, pulling out the Two Ton Tunic and putting it on over his jacket. He thought, what else would he need? His eyes lit up and he ran, quickly searching for it. "Monkey Staff! Monkey Staff!" he said excitedly as he found his favorite item, pulling it out.

"Now.. I've looked everywhere for those two Wu.. where are they?" he questioned quietly, before feeling the floor slowly rising. "Shroud of Shadows!" he whispered quickly, scared that he would be caught, but he was covered as he came to the top, seeing Raimundo standing there.

"I swear I thought I had closed it!" Raimundo muttered, walking out, scratching the back of his head.

Jack snickered quietly as he followed, removing the came and turning on his helipod and flying away. He gained a haul of the items, thinking. Now he had a tail again, could turn invisible, take chi from surrounding people, punch with incredible skill, have an extra arm and my Jetbootsu let me walk where I want!" The evil boy genius knew Wuya would be happy that he did something right for once, or so he hoped. He was almost done building the Shen Gong Wu finder just in case it ever came that the ghost would leave him. n8

Back at his lab, Jack dropped all of his Wu on a table with a victorious smile. After studying it for a few minutes with a small feeling of pride, he called for Wuya. In terms of evil, he had gone a great good for his side, and when the ghost had seen, she was almost as excited as when she had finally been freed from the puzzle box.

"Jack!" she exclaimed. "This makes up for a lot, how did you manage it?" she asked the boy frantically. "I can't believe you of all people managed to pull this off! You're a dumbass most of the time!" She looked at Jack, who was still holding on to the Monkey Staff. He let everything else of the table though. Wuya examined them, and saw the combinations. "Yes.. just a few more and you'll rise," Wuya whispered quietly, looking up at Jack.

"A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!" Wuya said, her eyes glowing with the image of a helm. She gasped. "This one is very important to get.."

"The Helmet of Jong," Kimiko said, running to them with the ancient scroll. They all gathered around her and watched the picture. The man jumped over arrows that were shot from the back of him. "I'm guessing it gives you eyes in the back of your head," she guessed, closing the scroll.

"Could be useful in the future," Crow said thoughtfully. "Just maybe." It would be useful in showdowns when fighting and their opponent was behind them like Jack did when he first introduced that throw. It would let him duck out of the way and counter with a trip attack and then hop on them and started defeating them harshly. He shrugged the thought off because he knew it was only the dragon speaking, trying to trick him into following an evil path again.

"It doesn't matter if it's useful or not," Raimundo said. "We have to get it and keep it away from the Heylin side. I mean just imagine if we let Jack get another Shen Gong Wu. He'd have four of them, and that's four too many," he explained, turning to walk off. "I'm going to go get a couple Wu so we can go." He left off to the vault.

"Raimundo is right, Jack Spicer must not get this," Omi said. "The more Shen Gong Wu the Heylin have, the more powerful they are, and the more annoying Jack Spicer becomes to defeat. Although I am sure I will always be stronger than him," he told them egotistically with a smile. He recieved looks from each of his friends but he didn't even seem to notice.

"Yeeeahh," Alyssa said, shaking her head. "You're just a little.. full of yourself," she said trying to make a point with the young monk. Ever since they met, Omi had thought himself to be the best of the group, which he often proved, but he also had the most training since meeting them all.

"I do not get it,' Omi told her. "Of course I am full of myself, otherwise I would be dead." He pondered the thought, trying to figure out what she meant.

"Just forget it," Alyssa sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Raimundo appeared silently in the vault doorway. He walked to the bells and rang them in the specific order, making the floor go down by the center, and he walked over to it. As he decended the stairs, he went to the first drawer and opened it. It was empty. "Where's the Two Ton Tunic?" he muttered quietly. He walked down to the next one, and found their Sun Chi Lantern was missing too. "Spicer!" he yelled angrily. He ran down and grabbed their Mantis Flip Coin and ran up.

As Raimundo ran back, he saw Dojo already having the others on his back and waiting. "Mantis Flip Coin!" he yelled, jumping on top of Dojo's back, at the front. "Hurry up Dojo!" he yelled, making the dragon snort angrily and fly up. Raimundo wasted no time explaining to them what happened. "That bastard Spicer stole our Shen Gong Wu! That's why Dojo thought something was heavier," he rushed. "I saw the vault open but just thought I had forgotten to shut it! Jack was in there stealing our Wu! Just with that damn shroud!" he explained quickly.

"Calm down," Crow called from the middle. "We'll get that punk ass. Guaranteed."

Dojo flew to them to a temple in a faraway land. When he landed, Jack Spicer was not yet around, which was currently the way they had wanted it to be. Upon entering the temple, they each started looking arund for the Helmet of Jong in hopes of finding it so they could return back quickly.

Crow and Alyssa ran to search the east side, while Clay and Omi went to the north. Raimundo and Kimiko started their search in the east, and Dojo stayed back in the south, looking around calmly while slithering on the ground in peace. With Jack not there, all was good and quiet as the groups searched around.

Crow sighed, not seeing anything. "Have you found anything yet Alyssa?" he asked the girl, as he looked over to her, but saw her searching high and low for the helm but seeming to have no avail, just as he was.

"Unfortunately no," the girl responded, as she started to climb up something in search. "Wherever the hell this thing is, it's sure hidden well.. or we're just not looking in the right place. The worst thing that could happen is that Jack got here before we did, and that is just something not to think about."

Raimundo was crawling on the ground, looking underneath things and coughing as dust entered his nose and mouth through all his breaths. "This is getting us no where, I don't see anything," he complained angrily. "I hate this Shen Gong Wu, this temple is too dusty."

"Be patient Rai, and just get up off the ground," Kimiko said, as she looked on old, seemingly fragile shelves. "This may be boring but it's important we get the Shen Gong Wu before Jack gets here and finds it." The girl sighed, seeing how they had already searched through almost everything.

Omi and Clay were having the same luck, but there was more for them to search. After they had ran past a giant statue, they had found many artifacts and pots to look through, which just made their work pile up to the point where Clay had started smashing them to make it easier.

"Aww shucks Omi, I don't see anything. Maybe the others found it, or even Jack. Let's go back to see if anything happened," the cowboy suggested to his friend. He saw Omi drop an item he held, which was a vase that was now smashed up. It contained nothing.

"Yes, let us to report to the others," Omi sighed, running off, Clay tailgating right behind. When they had come back to the enterance, the monks saw the other four there too, all empty handed. Dojo was talking to them when he saw Omi and Clay.

"Hey, you two, look at the statue's head!" he said, as they all turned, the spotted the Shen Gong Wu at the top of the statue, on the head. "How fitting," Dojo mused to himself.

All six started to walk to the statue, until they heard an evil laugh. "He's here," Crow muttered softly.

Jack appeared near the top of the statue, laughing as he grabbed the helmet and looked down. "You Xiaolin losers!" he said as he helipod levitated him above. "I bet you figured out I stole your Wu! Are you jealous? I don't have to play by the rules like you do!" he taunted, before going back to laughing. He felt something pulling on the helmet and looked down, to see Alyssa had it in her hands.

"Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" she said. "My.. uh..." She didn't have any Shen Gong Wu. Jack snorted a laugh at her, until Raimundo ran up and tossed her their Mantis Flip Coin, which she greatfully caught. "My Mantis Flip Coin against your Shroud of Shadows!"

Jack's laugh turned cold as he spat at her. "Alright fine, name your game," he said. He didn't really want to battle for this Shen Gong Wu- he would never wear something so ugly!

"A simple game of the floor is lava! The first one to touch the floor is the loser!" Alyssa decided after a few seconds of thinking it over. With her Mantis Flip Coin, she could dominate Jack and they could be on their way with the Shen Gong Wu.

"I accept your challenge!" Jack said, and as soon as he did, they both yelled: "Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The area around them rose in random platforms, all of which were small. Alyssa and Jack stood on a particularly big one, and then the arena filled with "lava" all around the bottom, as the platforms rose up from the ground. It wasn't exactly not touching the floor as much as falling but it was in the same idea.

"Gong Ye Tempai!" they both yelled.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Alyssa said, activating the Shen Gong Wu and jumping backwards, landing on a smaller platform. She was looking around for places to jump, and hopped over to another one, just to the west of their starting point, and more importantly, Jack. "You're going down Spicer!" she yelled, jumping at Jack with all intention to win this battle and gain back at least one Shen Gong Wu that they had lost.

"Aiyee!" Jack screamed, jumping to the platform that Alyssa had first gone to. "Shroud of Shadows!" he yelled, hiding himself. Now that Alyssa couldn't see him, this battle was just either the first one who missed, or, how Jack decided to do it, pushing the other off into the lava. He jumped to the same platform as Alyssa, but made noise loud enough for the girl to hear.

Alyssa looked over to the ground, and tried to kick it. She hit something and knew instantly what it was. "Hah!" she yelled in joy. "Spicer!" she grabbed at the invisible boy, but something instead grabbed her arm and threw her down towards the lava. "Mantis Flip Coin!" she yelled in surprise, making sure her legs caught the side of the platform and instantly let her jump to another. She sighed in relief.

Jack growled but let her have her moment before he jumped to a few platforms away and let her try to guess where he was. His plan was to let her get in front of him, and then he would push her, but however it worked, if it worked, he would do it. He was about twenty feet now away from Alyssa, two platforms ahead, one platform to her left. He noticed a small rock to his side and snickered, picking it up, and throwing up on a platform with in front of him.

Alyssa still couldn't see Jack, and started playing island hopping until she heard a noise. "Got ya!" she called, jumping onto the platform and throwing kicks and punches around, trying to hit him. "I know you're here but where the hell are you!" sheyelled frustrated.

Jack took his oppotunity and seized it, jumping on the platform and pushing the girl, watching her fall and scream as she fell, and smiling to himself as he took off the cloak, and looked down. It was over, he had won again. "This cloak is my favorite.. besides my Monkey Staff," he said, as the showdown ended.

Everything turned back to it's normal state in a few mere seconds, and the group of Warriors ran to meet Alyssa, helping her up. Jack was flying away, his signature laugh taunting and making all of the members angry and ready to kill him.

"Fuck you Spicer," Crow muttered, as they walked back to Dojo, and got on the dragon. "He shouldn't have won."

The others agreed among themselves about that cloak being a dangerous item for Jack to have.

As the monks returned to the temple, they all immediately went back to training. It would be needed in order to beat Jack now. It just didn't seem right, losing twice to Jack, one being in a showdown. Somehow, he always managed to get something powerful and defeat them, but they would always end up on top.

They hoped.. this was the case again.

Wuya smiled as Jack laid out the items before her. "Soon.. Mala Mala Jong.. soon.." she laughed evily. "Soon the world will be mine."

_(Give me a review? 3)_


	9. Sword of the Storm

"The Sword of the Storm," Dojo said, opening the storm, interrupting the six's Shen Gong Wu training and gaining their attention. "Is a wind based Shen Gong Wu in the form of a sword that can create storms with it's power, but you must learn to properly use it," he said, specifically looking up to Raimundo. "Because if you don't use it right you won't stand a chance at using it to your favor."

"A wind based Wu? That's up my alley," Raimundo said, ignoring everything that Dojo had said. "And besides, we can't let Spicer get any of the Shen Gong Wu!" He clenched his hand into a fist as he remembered his last failure to protect the precious items. "If I see that scum..."

Kimiko shook her head. "Rai you can't keep dwelling on it or you're going to go insane," she told him. She was worried, all Raimundo seemed to do was complain since Jack had outsmarted them.

Raimundo sighed and looked at the girl. "I'm not dwelling, I'm ranting," he didn't say anything else, but looked down at Dojo, and the dragon shapesifted into his flying form, letting the young monks climb on and took off for Monte Carlo's beaches where the sword was resting.

Dojo landed and let all the monks on the beach, feeling the heat and smiling. "You guys go look for the Wu, I'm going to uh.. you know, search around myself," the dragon told him with a small laugh at the end, as he fell back in the sand, closing his eyes with an annoying grin.

The monks looked at each other before dispersing into six separate groups, running aroung the beach. they could not, and would not, let Jack get to the sword before them. The beach had many people present, which was distracting to two of the dragons.

Raimundo looked around for the Shen Gong Wu, but his priority was looking back at the waves. He kept thinking about what it'd be like the ride them and show off to all of the girls, who he also couldn't stop staring at if a pretty one caught his eye. Unluckily for him, one looked and saw him, and he smiled at her, starting to move in her direction, but tripped over his shoe. He did hear laughing, and when he got up, he saw the girl had left. "Aww," he muttered, wiping sand off of his jacket and he continued looking around, focused on his mission now.

Crow had originally been paying attention to his goal, until he started seeing all the guys on the beach. Not for any attration to them, but for their hair. None of them had long hair. He started putting pieces of a puzzle together in his mind. Every guy he had encountered for years all had short hair. He was different, an outlier. he grabbed the back of his hair and created a ponytail with it. "Oh god.." he whispered quietly, shaking his head as he released it. "I need to change my appearance." Walking away from the crowd of people, he went further from the water to search.

Kimiko and Omi had decided to search slightly near each other, within sight of each other, but not close enough to communicate. They each searched hard but hailed no results for a while. Kimiko walked over to Omi to see what he had found but he only shrugged as he looked at her. "I do not have the slightest idea where the Sword of the Storm is. Perhaps," Omi started, but spotted something shiny a few feets behind Kimiko.

"I know, he might have already gotten here," Kimiko asked, but she saw the small boy's eyes widen and a grin appear on his face. "What is it?" Kimiko asked, turning around and spotting the shine. "How did I miss that!" she asked herself, running at it, and getting on her knees. She started throwing sand around as she unvealed a handle. "This is it!" she said happily, grabbing on and, with some difficulty, pulling the weapon out of the sand.

Omi ran over and followed Kimiko, watching her pull out the blade. "Yes! I have studied this particular Shen Gong Wu often, but I will have to tell Raimundo all of it when I give it to him." His face turned a little colder and he frowned. "Of course, if he does pay attention." He looked in the sky and gasped, pushing Kimiko down , making her pull and cover up the blade. "I'm sorry Kimiko," he whispered to her. "But stay down. Unwanted guests are here."

Kimiko looked up to see Jack Spicer flying through the sky. He was drawing the attention of many people, most calling him a genius. Of course Jack had also brought his group of Jackbots as he gloated in midair, screaming thank you to all the people who praised him. He would have to do this more often. He didn't realize they didn't care about him but the fact that the robots were floating and didn't even notice him.

Kimiko and Omi slowly got up, carrying the sword with them as they ran off. Crow ran up to their side. "That bastard ," he said, as they came to a stop. "He's got too many for us to fight here. Someone might get hurt and I definitely don't want that in my memory." He looked around. "Go take that to Raimundo, quickly. He can use it to knock Jack out of the sky for revenge. I'll go get the others."

Omi nodded as he watched Crow run off, and did the same with Kimiko as they searched for Raimundo. They had a time limit. From observation in the past, Jack liked taking a long time to gloat, but no more than about forty seconds, which they had already wasted at least fifteen. It took them another ten seconds of looking around, then another two of glancing around at peoples' faces before they saw Raimundo, but they heard Jack already stopped yelling and knew he was on the prowl.

Raimundo had run up to Kimiko and Omi before they even realized it, and he grabbed the weapon from Kimiko's hands. "Guys," he said quickly, looking up at the bots. The Jackbots were now all moving quickly towards the three.

"Use the Shen Gong Wu!" Omi said, getting ready to fight, just in case Raimundo failed. "You also can't use it like a regular sword, you have to use it like a Shen Gong Wu."

"Got it," Raimundo said, getting into a fighting stance and holding the blade with two hands.

Kimiko took a step away, seeing how she didn't know the blade's range, she didn't feel like accidentally getting herself in it's wraith.

"Sword of the storm!" he yelled. The sword actually slightly flew from his hands and started spinning at an incredible pace, making a wind storm that blew all the bots back, but it made it seem like Raimundo was actually twirling it. all the bots that were caught in the storm flew back at Jack, who screamed and flew up, cowering.

Wuya flew out in front of him, calling him pathetic, before freaking slightly. She said something to him, and the two instantly flew off.

"Why did they just leave?" Kimiko wondered aloud, but it didn't matter. She looked at Raimundo and Omi. "We got one more. This Wu is pretty strong too," she said. "Now we gotta go back to the temple." The three turned to walk off, but were greeted by the others, along with Dojo who was wrapped around Clay's hat.

"We gotta go. New Shen Gong Wu!" he rushed, getting ready to transform, but looked around. "Eh, let's go somewhere else to do this," he suggested, as they set off for an empty place. "I don't think it's a good idea for the public eye to see a fifteen hundred year old dragon flying around."

"Well what's the Shen Gong Wu, Dojo?" Clay asked, as they quickly moved to a lesser populated area of the beach. "I mean you might as well tell us."

"It's the Orb of Tornami. Creates floods," the dragon responded, hopping off Clay's hat as they came to a nearly empty section of the beach, a few hundred feet from people's eyesight.

"Anyway enough about that, we gotta go," hw said, transforming. He gave them all a few seconds to get on, and took off.

_(Yeah, short chapter. I'm busy writing and re-writing one so much that I have to give you a few more minis. They'll be here fast though so :e)_


	10. Orb of Tornami

Dojo flew through the skies, a bit glad there weren't many clouds out in their path. It was impossible to tell if there would be clouds later though. The best the dragon could do was listen to the idle chatter between his passengers, thought it was clear none of them had much to say either, except Omi who seemed ready to grab the orb and leave to practice it like he was stronger than all the others.

"And when I get the Orb of Tornami, I'll just use it to wash Jack Spicer away!" the young monk said eccentrically. "He'll realize that evil is not the way to be after going home empty handed and wet every time he leaves, and he'll join us on the Xiaolin side and fight for good! Oh.. right.. and you guys can help me fight him sometimes.." Omi said thoughtfully. He was oblivious to the looks he recieved from everyone, and since he met them all had been oblivious. Omi was full of himself but just didn't know.

"That's a great plan Omi," Raimundo said sarcastically. "I'm sure getting him wet will instantly make him run away." He shook his head, not even being able to think of something witty to tell Omi for having such a silly plan. Normally he could say something to annoy anybody, but he would let Omi figure out the flaws in his plan by himself.. or let someone else point them out.

"Now hold up there Omi, you can't just go and defeat Jack on your own. If he gets any Shen Gong Wu like that Xang Xee Belt, you'll never beat him," the cowboy explained, raising his hat slightly. "And with these Shen Gong Wu, you just never know what'll happen."

"You got that right," Dojo called. "I wish I could just remember where they all were so we didn't have to do all these showdowns and fighting, and I could stop having all these annoying symptons when certain Wu reveal themselves. I feel great just thinking about that."

"Keep your symptons to yourself, Dojo," Alyssa called to the dragon. It took her to yell pretty loud to be heard over the wind when she was in the back and the dragon's head was in the front. Her natural voice just wasn't loud enough like the others.

Dojo didn't respond to her, yet he had heard her. He instead started to dive down, causing everyone to hold on tightly. He was flying nearly straight down to a rooftop, and barely changed direction at the last few seconds, before landing on top of the building and letting them off.

"Nice landing," Crow said, walking weakly over to the roof's edge which was barracaded with a slightly wall that Crow grabbed onto, trying to regain his balance. "More warning next time," he said, breathing a bit heavily. He had been thinking about how to get the orb in case Spicer was there first and when he felt the sudden speed pick up, he almost flew off and was trying to get rid of the fear.

"Sorry kids, I didn't mean to scare anyone like that," Dojo said. "I just wanted to land soon since we're in a town and don't want people to see me," he explained, examining around. Crow was the only one who seemed to have an impact though.

"Wouldn't have been scared if I was paying attention," Crow said, glancing around at the others. He let go of the wall and shook his head to get hair out of his eyes. "Anyway I have a plan to get the orb. I thought of a plan, just didn't get to finishing due to a sudden drop," he said, his eyes shifting to look down at Dojo.

"Let's hear it," Kimiko said, looking over the edge of the building. She stared down at the streets as if to search for something. The only things she saw were just a few passersby walking along, nothing out of the ordinary. "Wait guys," she said after continuing to observe for another minute.

Kimiko quickly moved back. Jack was freely roaming the town, the Orb of Tornami in his hands. It was a surprise he hadn't fled yet. "Crow, he's down there. What's your plan, before he runs away with the Wu," she rushed.

"Right. I'm gonna turn each of you in a random direction, and you run that way. We're going to cut him off. Dojo, get ready to fly in case it comes to that," he said, not waiting for the dragon to complain. He moved to turn Kimiko straight towards Jack. He moved Omi to the right, Clay to the left, and pointed Raimundo in the same direction as Kimiko. "Move farther than she does." He looked at Alyssa. "Stay with Dojo."

The monks all took their positions, each on a rooftop except for Kimiko and Raimundo. They had decided to sneak around and moved farther away, in between buildings to sneak opposite, until Crow jumped down with them. He motioned for Kimiko to go out. "Distract him."

Kimiko nodded in agreement, before running out. "Hey Spicer!" she yelled, catching the attention of the mechanical genius. "Give me the Shen Gong Wu before things get ugly," she threatened. A slightly breeze fluttered into the area, gentle blowing around Kimiko's hair and making Jack's outfit fly slightly.

"How about my Jackbots fight you, I leave, and you get nothing?" Jack asked her. "Attack!" The empty road, minus two kids now, walking away, was filled up with robots. The kids had turned to continue to watch, shocks of awe on their faces.

Kimiko was outnumbered, Jack never showed this many bots. Especially since they were destroyed earlier.

Raimundo was about to run out to help her, But Crow held on to his back. "Don't worry, she can fight. All she needs to do is work with her tai-chi. Jack is our prize. Then we'll help.."

"No! Shut up Crow, quit acting like this plan is a good idea. Kimiko is in danger!" Raimundo yelled, shoving him and running out to the open, leaving Crow in the alley. With no idea how to take on the bots and get the orb, Raimundo left Crow to finish the thought for him.

Raimundi appeared next to Kimiko. "You ready?" he asked as the bots got near them. "Guess it doesn't matter." He let one bot get near him, and kicked it hard. The two weren't granted time to build their chi and had to make due with what they could. Luckily Raimundo was a hard hitter and had the sword.

From the roof tops, Omi watched down. He waited for Jack to come up so he could knock him back down. He looked over to the others. Clay was a bit away from him, but was also looking down, with clenched fists, probably because Crow wasn't helping. Kimiko, he saw, wasn't worried, neither was Raimundo. He looked over to Alyssa, who had a seemingly bored expression, though Omi had to agree. Raimundo spamming the Sword of the Storm was almost boring to watch if it wasn't the robots flying up past them into the sky.

Crow walked out, only because the battle was over. He looked at the scene. A few parts were on the ground, and Jack.. Jack was flying away. He smirked slyly. "You aren't a bird Jack.. don't fly," he called, just before Jack would fall into their trap.

Jack stopped and looked down. "Is Crow jealous he can't fly?" he spat. "You Xiaolin losers. Make a plan next time you want to fight against me, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!" He continued flying upwards and away, over Crow's head, right into Clay's section.

Clay quickly made a lasso as Spicer flew over his head. "You know, before you call us losers, make sure you don't have to steal from us after we beat you," Clay mocked, throwing his lasso. He wrapped it perfectly around Jack;s wasit like normal, and pulled it right, dragging Jack down.

"Oof!" Jack coughed as the rope took its place. "Let go!" Jack yelled, not letting go of the Shen Gong Wu. "Orb of Tornami!" he yelled, barely able to move his hand. He got the ground wet along with Clay's boots, but it was useless.

Alyssa and Omi jumped over the rooftops to get to Clay, and got the orb.

Omi held the orb and smirked slightly. "Orb of Tornami!" he yelled, getting Jack in the face, and messing up the boy's hair.

"My hair! You jerks, look what you've done! Do you know how long it takes to get my hair to look good!" he yelled, squirming around. AFter much difficulty, he wiggled free from the ropes and flew away, screaming for revenge.

Omi had a triumphant expression. "Told you he would be mad if we got him wet."

Dojo let the three of them on before flying down hesitantly, since there had been a small crowd to gather, but he figured since they got the Wu, the people would never see them again, and picked up the others before flying off.

"You kids got lucky," he said. "I guess Omi was right all along."

What none of them saw as the dragon walked off, was a figure lying in the shadows of an alley watching them leave. All you could tell of him were the blue eyes that shone slightly. Then a small laugh was heard. It sounded _evil_.

(No more short chapters. Mala Mala Jong time. hehe)


	11. Heart of Jong

"Whatever you do Jack, do not lose this Shen Gong Wu," Wuya said. "We need this one. More than any other. Take your Monkey Staff. If you have to go into a Xiaolin Showdown, then that's what you bet. And you win. Or else," she threatened to the red head. The ghost knew if Jack could do this task, she could rule the world soon enough.

"Yeah yeah Wuya, I know," Jack said, not seeing the importance of a Shen Gong Wu that could just bring inanimate objects to life. The only use he could think of was making a robot twice as strong, but the Xiaolin warriors would smash them to little bits. As long as Jack didn't have Tai-Chi, he would never catch up.

"I don't think you understand how much I need this specific Shen Gong Wu. You can't lose it. OR I'LL KILL YOU," Wuya yelled, scaring her puppet. She knew she couldn't kill him as of current, but she could mess with him.

"Right!' Jack yelled, running off to grab his staff, and then ran out of his basement, flying off. "To the forest I go!" His usual small army of Jackbots was not with him. Only about three or four. But these robots were special.. expensive too. If they were destroyed, it would take a long time to get more.

Jack also learned from his previous failures. This time he would make sure to have his bots go all out while he goes to get the Wu. Then they'll leave and Wuya wouldn't be angry.

"That old hag won't be able to bug me on my mission at least," Jack muttered to himself, as he thought of a plan to get rid of her. Jack had finally created a Shen Gong Wu detector.

"And who should that old hag be?" Wuya said, flying next to Jack. She had startled the boy and he lost altitude for a moment.

"Why are you following me?" Jack asked, looking at the little ghost as he flew.

"Because if you screw this up.. it'll be the end of your life."

* * *

><p>Dojo flew quickly through the air, on his way with the warriors to the Heart of Jong. He wasn't flying particularly fast, completely unaware of the true dangers lying in wait.<p>

"The heart of Jong," he began, to gain the attention of the dragons, "is a Shen Gong Wu that animates any inanimate object. Like if you put it inside the trunk of a tree, the tree would come to life. Let's just hope it never turns evil. It's kind of dangerous when used wrong, so we're going to have to let Master Fung decide what happens to it.

"Think about it Kimiko. You could use it on your cell phone to always have someone to talk to," Raimundo joked, earning himself a punch in the arm. "Ow, it was just a joke," he complained.

"I'm not that desperate for people to talk to!" Kimiko complained, her hair bblowing past her. "I have friends here in the temple, and I have friends to call and talk to!"

"Not that desperate?" Raimundo snickered, looking directly behind him to Clay. Clay wasn't laughing, but he had a sly smile.

"I'm not gettin in the heat with ya this time, partner," he smirked.

Omi gained a look of confusion, and looked ahead of Alyssa to Clay. "I do not understand. It is quite warm up here, but not very hot. How could you be getting "in the heat" with Raimundo?" he asked.

They all grew silent at the stupid question, until Alyssa spoke up.

"Uhm.. Omi.. you need to learn slang. Badly," she said, somewhat loudly, but still heard like a normal voice. Eventually she hoped to gain a voice loud enough to be heard with ease, but until then, yelling while flying.

"Why would I have to learn slang? I already know it! Like Crow is my homie C!" he said, confident he finally got it perfect. Maybe it was the others who needed help.

"Omi really?" Crow questioned. "I'm gonna give you twenty-five more guesses to the right letter before I ram my head into the wall. And don't use thug terms, you're no gangster. G-g-gaaaangster," he said, giving emphesis. "He's never gonna get the hint.."

"Enough with mocking Omi," Dojo said. "We're here." And he was right. The dragon went and landed (much more calmly than his last attempt) in the middle of a forest. As the weight of the six humans left his back, he shortened himself, and was picked up by Clay and let on his hat.

Everyone who had a Shen Gong Wu pulled it out. Raimundo has his sword, Omi had his orb. That's all they brought since Jack's robbery left them in a shortage, and they didn't feel like losing more in the event Jack brought the cloak.

"Let's not split up this time. The forest is portentially dangerous, and.. well big," Kimiko said.

"Well, I'll be pointing out the direction," Dojo said, His body stiffening to the left of Clay. "This way!"

They followed Dojo's instincts through the forest. The day had been quite windy, but it came in sections. The wind at one point was strong, making Clay hold onto his hat. Most of the gusts were quite calm, but they also shook the leaves. making an annoying noise.

Dojo continually changed his direction. "This Shen Gong Wu is really hidden good," he said. He had the group led on a maze until finally.. "It's close. Straight ahead."

Unfortunately, around that time, a buzzing noise was heard. An all too familiar noise at that.

"Hahaha!" came the voice of Jack Spicer, as he flew and landed in front of the six. Wuya was at his side.

Wuya laughed. "Now Jack! Release your bots!"

"Special Bots! Attack!"

Four robots flew out in front. They looked like ordinary bots, except in a silver-ish coating.

The Xiaolin monks almost laughed. Only four robots? Jack was losing his already pathetic edge. His next step must have been quitting.

"Well Jack. I know we've embarrassed you, but this is an all time low for you. What's the matter? Ran out of money for your pathetic robots?" he asked.

One of the robots flew at Crow, but stopped, right in front of him. Crow smirked, and threw a loose punch at the robot. He underestimated its power, for a claw shot out and caught the punch. Before Crow could rip his hand free, the arm and claw seemed to glow with electricity, and Crow screamed.

"Gahh!"

When released, Crow fell on the ground, unable to fight. "Painful.." he coughed, shaking a bit. "Don't try to fight them. It shocks you!"

This made Dojo hide inside of Clay's hat. "I'll be back!"

The robot turned to face Omi, which was it's wrong move.

Omi jumped up and landed a kick to the robot's face, knocking it back and into Clay's path, who threw his weight against the bot, which would have normally smashed it, but did little damage.

The bot turned around and chased Clay, before extended his arm again and sending fifty thousand volts with about one-ten thousandth oh an ampere. Clay fell on the ground, shocked, but not in too much pain. He was much bigger than Crow, and in a few seconds, stood back up.

"Bring it on you little worms," he said harshly, but immediately regretted it. Two of the bots flew at him. He attempted to stop them, but one claw grabbed his arm, quickly shocking him and stunning him for a second. He had now taken twice what Crow had. The second bot rammed itself into Clay, right in his stomach, and knocked him down.

"Sword of the Storm!" Cried Raimundo, quickly using his weapon to try to knock away the bots. The two started quickling moving towards a tree, but something came from behind Raimundo, ramming itself into his back and knocking him on the ground, before shocking him.

Jack had started to use this time to run and grab the Heart of Jong. "This is too easy! I hope these bots never get destroyed!" he said happily, as Wuya flew in, quickly ruining his fun.

"Before you screw something up, hurry and get away!" she screamed slightly, as she flew off into the distance.

"I wonder what's so special about this stupid thing," jack muttered, as he flew off with Wuya.

Now, all four bots were fighting the last three warriors.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi cried, sending a small wave at one of the bots. Unfortunately, it didn't even slow them down. They blew through the water easily, and three of them ganged up on him. Two claws attempted to be quick and grab him, but Omi dropped the weapon and jumped above, the claws missing. He landed and charged at one, wildly kicking and punching it with his advanced martial art skills. The seemed to be getting somewhere, but it was tiring, and soon, he had no energy left and dropped back on the ground, panting. This time though, the claws grabbed one arm, and another robot grabbed another. The third continually rammed itself into Omi until the bots dropped him.

Kimiko and Alyssa had each other's backs, but a new feature came from the bots. The became coated in electricity, around their entire body, and started moving closer. No movement could save the duo, and soon, Kimiko was shocked. Alyssa jumped over a bot and attmpted to get to a Shen Gong Wu, but she was chased down.

As soon as she got to the sword, a bot flew in front of her, and started making her walk backwards, and right into a bot she couldn't see. It shocked her badly, and she fell on the ground.

The four bots were almost invincible. Groans came from all six of the warriors.

"Disappointing," whispered a voice. None of the monks heard it. "But still impressive of some of their strategy. Crow deserves a second chance.. that evil inside.."

Crow saw a mental image of two pure red eyes. He heard a slightly scream, and in a few seconds, he was on his feet. He saw the four robots move towards him, but he moved with much more speed, and jabbed through a robot. The bot didn't explode, but it's eyes turned gray and it fell on the ground.

He turned to his right, spotting another special bot. He swung his arm, hitting it in the head, and made it fly off. Obviously this wasn't Crow's normal strength.

He jumped at random, and a bot flew underneath, where Crow shot his feet down, smashing either side of the machine's shoulders, next to it's head. It fell dead.

Only one left. Crow turned and spotted it, just above where Omi dropped the Orb of Tornami. Crow, with incredible speed, almost just appeared at the bot. He grabbed both sides, ignoring the pain of the shock, and ripped it apart.

All four were destroyed.

Crow fell on the ground, fainted. Raimundo was the first to get up, going to help Kimiko.

"Yo girl did you see any of that? It's like someone was controlling Crow," he said, a bit worried. Maybe the dragon inside leaked out it's chi for Crow to use.

"More impressive than him kicking legs is that he ignored the shocks!" Omi said, slowly getting up, holding on to his stomach.

"Kicking butt.. but I don't think it matters all that bad right now," Clay said, coming to a stand. He walked over and helped Alyssa to her feet. They all moved closer to Crow, Dojo showing himself.

"Looks to me like he fainted," Dojo said, jumping off and making himself large. "Someone has to hold on to Crow so he doesn't fall off.."

Dojo took off after they picked up the Wu. Jack had already left with his prize. If only he wasn't such a great mechanic, their job would be easy.

A figure stared off from the top of a tree. "Raimundo is smart eh.. I just lent Crow some of my power.. but he'll be mine soon enough. The evil within.. is the evil I want." The figures eyes glowed red.

* * *

><p>Wuya smiled evily, as Jack began building. The Two-Ton Tunic had the Third Arm Sash tied around it. The fist of Tebigong was underneath the left sleeve. The Helmet of Jong was at the head. Jack's Jetbootsu were placed at the feet, and the Shroud of Shadows was underneath the tunic. Jack quickly put the Eye of Dashi around the tunic like the necklace it was.<p>

"Now Jack, place the Heart of Jong inside of the Tunic," Wuya commanded hastily.

"Alright, sheesh," Jack said, lifting the end of the clothing, and stuffing the Shen Gong Wu inside. "It's kind of like building a giant, evil puzzle!" As he said it, the inside of the shirt started to glow, and a rumble was heard.

The Shen Gong Wu came to life. Mala Mala Jong had returned.

(So tired. I promised another chapter but it's 4am. Sorry guys, wait a few hours xD)


	12. The Dark Figure

"You can sense the evil too, can't you my young monks?" Master Fung asked, as he paced back and forth in front of them. They had made a line, as they watched their sensei move around slowly. "This evil is not to be blamed on one person, you have all equally failed each other. If you worked better together, Crow wouldn't be in bandages," the old man said, stopping in front of the boy, staring at the marks up his arm, and the cloth wrapped around the palms and back of his hand.

"Crow we have yet to find out the cause of what happened to you," he said. "But you're out of comission for a while until you have fully healed. Also, the other monks and I have decided you wear the third chain again for your own safety." He pulled out the chain that had been concealed in his sleeve, and placed it around Crow's neck. "If worst comes to worst, you may have to wear a fourth, blocking all of your chi from moving, meaning you may also have to stop being a warrior."

Crow's eyes turned to a shocked expression and he was in fear of what would happen. "I understand," he said, nodding. "Unfortunately, we've proved something. It wasn't my doing, and this chain will only make matters worse." He pulled it off and dropped it. "And there's this evil in the air." He lifted his arms, before determining to pull off the chain on his left wrist.

"That evil will need more than just half of me."

Master Fung watched as the second chain had been dropped to the ground. He smiled calmly. "If this all goes well.. I will let you keep them off. But you are right, you have trained to keep this under control and it is time you let yourself be free." He grabbed Crow's other wrist and pulled the chain off. "No limits."

Crow smirked as he rubbed his wrists, feeling the freedom. "I hope I can control it.."

Master Fung turned his attention to Raimundo. "This battle requires much skill. All of you must be at your best. If all goes well then we shall defeat this evil and may he never return again, giving us all a piece of mind even though evil shall still lurk." He continued to stare at Raimundo for a few more seconds, gaining an awkward look from the boy.

"Is there something wrong Master Fung?" Raimundo asked calmly. He didn't have anything that blocked his power like Crow did. Perhaps evil was coming from Raimundo's general direction? But Raimundo was on the Xiaolin side so it couldn't be that.

"Something far more evil than we thought is here," Master Fung said, staring at a tree that was just past Raimundo. "I fear that it may be more dangerous than Mala Mala Jong itself. It is not Wuya, or the evil from her and Mala Mala Jong would be combined.. and still wouldn't compare to this.."

Hidden in the tree was a dark figure.. the same that had been following Crow for a while. "So I've been caught?" he muttered quietly, staring back. Quickly he thought of a plan, and changed his intentions. "Find the evil now you stupid old man," he smirked, as all traces of him disappeared.

Master Fung continued looking past. "Excuse me Raimundo," he said, moving the boy aside and walking past. For a few seconds, he continued toward a tree just outside the temple walls. "The evil has left, but someone is still here. Show yourself."

The figure grit his teeth. "I underestimated you old man," he said, jumping out of the branch and walking over to the wall, jumping up and over it. He no longer coated his aura and let the evil flow free. "The evil you're searching for is here." He looked over to Crow. "Ah, little birdie. Why don't you come with me Crow? Spread your wings and fly with me," he said.

All seven saw a pitch black figure, with no real mass. All they knew was that it knew Crow's name, possibly a clue to what happened earlier that day.

"Oh.. yess.." the figure said, slowly letting the darkness that covered him vanish. What they could see who it was, it was obvious the person was young, no older than nineteen. He had short, curly black hair and blue eyes. He was a bit shorter than Master Fung. He wore what seemed to be an American-standard t-shirt that was pitch black except for a small, white circle in the middle. He wore white shorts, that seemed to had originally once been longer, but cut down due to a fight.

"If it isn't obvious I'm from America.. but now I'm here.." He stared at Crow and started to walk towards him. "Come with me.. learn to fly little bird."

Crow backed up. "I'm not a little bird. You're not old yourself. Now answer some questions!" he yelled, as he continued to back up until against a wall. The figure continued moving slowly, but was interrupted by Omi.

"This is as far as you go!" Omi yelled, running in front of the person. "Whoever you are.. prepare to lose to the Xiaolin side!" He jumped up to the top of their head and attempted to snap kick in mid air. "You won't win!"

Omi's attack was useless. They had caught Omi's foot in mid-air without even turning to look at them, then threw the little monk at Crow, hitting dead on, knocking them both to the ground. "Call me Seth," he said calmly. "I'm not here to fight. Not yet at least. I just wanted Crow.. but I guess I can't have him.

"Damn straight," Alyssa said, coming up to the side. Everyone stood to battle this new opponent. "So Seth, if you aren't here to fight, why are you here?"

"Because none of you can defeat Mala Mala Jong without me. All it takes is for me to just look him in the eyes and he'll crumble. But in return for defeating him.. I want Crow." He stared at them all, slowly looking back and forth. It would be an easy fight until their sensei, who would be trouble.

"Leave," Master Fung said, still in a fighting stance. "We can handle this by ourselves. You can't take the dragon of the darkness."

Seth laughed at Master Fung. "Old man, there is no such thing as "darkness" or "light!" They're called HATED and GRACE you stupid fool. Darkness isn't a dragon, it's a nickname for all evil. And light is a bright substance, not an element. Grace is to bless all under the sky with a good side. Except me." He continued to watch them all, and saw Omi and Crow slowly get up.

"I controlled Crow earlier. I lent him a small portion of my power."

Everyone froze and stared at him. "No!" Crow yelled, clenching a fist. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT!" He was enraged and ready to attack and strike now. No one could control Crow but himself. "But.. that's what you want. You want me to come over there.. so I can be taken."

Seth's eyes widened. "What? Dammit.. no one would have guessed.." he said angrily. "Fine. But when the temple is destroyed, don't cry to me. One day I'll take you Crow. I'll make you out to be the Heylin master you were meant to be."

Crow stared at Seth's face, careful not to look at his eyes. "How about I stay with the Xiaolin? Because I trust them, while you admitted to forcing me to get scarred hands." Crow raised both his hands to make his point. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't have these bandages."

Seth laughed cruely at him. "But if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have lived. You all would have been killed slowly and painfully. And isn't that last battle one of the reasons you were able to take off the chains? My my Crow, you have more to thank me for than to hate me for."

"Now isn't the time to argue though." Seth pointed to the front of the temple. "Mala Mala Jong is coming. You all are weak. Too weak. Give me Crow and I'll save everyone. Choose wisely." He ran towards Crow again and leaped to the top of the building. "When you're all about to die, just give the word."

"They're here!" Master Fung snapped, looking over to the front of the temple. Indeed, a beast was nearing. This would no doubt be a tough battle, with bloodshed and pain. The mere sight of it made Kimiko shudder.

"That thing is going to be our opponent?" she asked nervously, knowing the answer already. She wouldn't have a doubt in her mind about winning if it weren't for the fact that weren't allowed to use their Shen Gong Wu. After they returned earlier that day, they were warned for the dangers of losing their items to Mala Mala Jong and Wuya.

"Yeah girl." Raimundo raised his fists. "That thing is going down." He looked close though, and saw there was almost no way to destroy it. The upperbody had the toughest armor they knew of, and the two fists were made of other Shen Gong Wu of equal destruction.

"Do not try to attack with your sheer strength. None of you could handle it this way. We must think clearly and hit hard the first time. Or else this opponent.. may be your last." Master Fung was not subtle about death, and seemed to be prepared. "But we cannot let this be an option."

All the warriors ran to the front, greeted by Wuya. "Well well. It seems you're all ready to die. You've even prepared yourselves for Mala Mala Jong. He's already taken out Jack, so you're our final enemies before I can rule the world." Wuya glanced up and saw Seth sitting atop of the roof of a main building. "Who are you?" she asked, flying towards him.

"I'm a spectator. Now go. I want to see how this battle turns out."

Wuya laughed evily. "Gladly. Mala Mala Jong.. ATTACK THE XIAOLIN WARRIORS!"

Mala Mala Jong seemed too happy to do so, and immediately went for Clay. He used the Third Arm Sash to grab at Clay, but missed as Clay jumped out of the way. "No you don't!" Clay yelled as he ran up to the beast in an attempt to it off of its feet. His attempt was a failure though, as Mala Mala brought the fist of Tebigong down as a distraction for Clay to dodge before he was caught by the Third Arm Sash and thrown.

Seth yawned. He wanted to see how Crow would react when it was his turn. He made sure Crow would be last. Crow had looked in his eyes when they first came face to face.

"Clay!" Omi yelled. He ran towards his friend, dodging out the way of Mala Mala's punches. Safely, he reached Clay, happy to find his friend awake, unhappy to find him in much pain. "This can't be! Just rest Clay!" Omi turned to look at the enemy. "You will pay!" he yelled. He ran and jumped. "Water!" He brought his fists down towards the back of Mala Mala, but the Two-Ton Tunic was too strong and Omi fell. He was scooped up by the Third Arm Sash and thrown high into the air, and punched by the Fist of Tebigong on his way down, flying across the air, luckily missing a building and falling to the ground, rolling over. A bit of blood from his mouth.

Crow stood with an open mouth, wanting to scream, but for some reason he couldn't move his body. He didn't suspect Seth of anything, just thought he was too scared to move.

"No way!" Raimundo yelled, running up to Mala Mala. He jumped high over Mala Mala's Fist of Tebigong, in front of his face which he tried to hit while in the air. He instead had a spike of pain go up his hand and was trapped by the Third Arm Sash. "Dammit how many times is this sash going to defeat us!" he yelled, trying to squirm free. This time, instead of being thrown away from the group, he was thrown at Kimiko at a high speed, crashing into her, taking them both out.

"Ow.. Raimundo.." Kimiko whined, trying to get up but having no avail. Raimundo had fainted near her, rolled over in an awkward position which he would be feeling whenever he woke up. "I can't let them lose.."

"Alyssa!" Master Fung called. "We must defeat him. For some reason, Crow isn't moving. I think be removing the chains so quickly, it's caused a temporary paralysis on his body, so we must defeat Mala Mala Jong without him."

Alyssa nodded in agreement, and ran at Mala Mala, running through his legs. As the monster turned to face her, he was struck in his back by Master Fung, making him stagger a bit.

"No!" Wuya shrieked, flying over and watching closely. If she could she would be sweating over the outcome, but she couldn't and could only watch in horror as an old man continued to hit hard at her creation, slowly defeating it.

Master Fung grew tired quickly. All he had to do now was get Mala Mala on the ground and he could defeat it once and for all. But unfortunately, he had a slight mistake and missed his attack, and was caught by the sash. He was pinned against a wall, being slammed into it over and over before being dropped on the ground, breathing heavily. He was too old to fight a battle this difficult.

Alyssa was nervous, she had nothing she could do now. Her powers were just as strong as the others, too weak for anything against Mala Mala Jong. Luckily for her, its attention wasn't pointed towards her anymore, it was pointed at Crow. Still bad though, for he wasn't moving.

Crow watched in horror as his opponent stared at him. Wuya was laughing, gloating about already winning. The Fist of Tebigong came down fast towards his face, and it took all his will to break away from Seth's control. He wanted Crow to mutter the words "help" and he wouldn't do that.

Seth was fighting hard, something was messing with his ability to control Crow's body, and Crow got away, severely angering Seth.

Crow jumped out of the way. "Seth wants me to beg for help!" He looked over to Alyssa, unfortunately so did his enemy. As Mala Mala Jong's Fist of Tebigong came towards Alyssa, Crow moved quickly, pushing her out of the way, bracing himself for the full on attack. "Do your worst.. I won't let Seth win." He closed his eyes, ready to die.

He waited for the attack, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Seth holding the fist back with a knife.

"You're stubborn Crow. But one day your wings will open and you'll serve the Heylin." Seth threw the fist back and jumped up, staring Mala Mala Jong in the eyes. Instantly the beast was frozen momentarily, and when Seth landed, he threw the knife into the air, and jumped, catching it. He tossed it at the center of the thing before him and appeared next to the blade, grabbing it and stabbing it deep in the armor. In a swift motion, Seth had jumped up and thrown his blade before cutting inside of an ultimate armor, making it ultimate no more.

Mala Mala Jong started to wobble. The Heart of Jong had been pierced, rendering him dead. In mere seconds he crashed into his original Shen Gong Wu, a monster no more. He was reduced to a pile of Shen Gong Wu. Wuya screamed as she saw this and flew off.

"Crow, I can teach you to do this. Just join the Heylin.. this won't even be a fraction of the power you could obtain." Seth stared Crow in his eyes. He could no longer control him due to the dragon's chi stopping him.

"Give me your knife," Crow demanded. He took it from Seth, feeling the evil in it. "An evil blade.." he said harshly. "Is this what you think I want to feel everyday? So much power it could scare someone?" He then did something unexpected. He grabbed the back of his hair, getting it into a ponytail, and slashed through the back, making it much shorter. "This is all I need you for," Crow spat, as he continued to cut through the rest of his hair.

"You.. took my knife to cut your hair?" Seth said, shaking his head. "In due time, we'll be working together." He drew the evil from the blade. Literally, taking all the dark out of it, and letting it flow through his body. "Keep the knife. It's useless to me now that such a kind heart touched it," he said, turning and walking off. "Whenever we meet again Crow, you'll have a much stronger urge to be evil."

Crow spit at him, before running off to his friends. He went after Omi first, waking the young monk, and surprising him with his haircut. "Omi, Mala Mala Jong is defeated.. Seth did it.. but I'm still on the Xiaolin side," he smirked.

Omi was shocked and jumped to his feet. He wiped blood from his mouth and ran. "Come on! We have to wake the others!"

Crow followed and soon the two had gotten everyone up. With no one too badly damaged, Crow looked off into the distance. He didn't see Seth, but knew he was near. Crow took the knife he was gifted with and tossed it far. As far as he could over the wall guarding the temple.

"No evil shall lurk here."

* * *

><p>"I'm impressed with all of your efforts in the face of danger." Master Fung paced in front of all of his students, a few sashes in his hands. "These are your apprentice sashes. You've all earned the right to step up to the next level. This also means new powers letting you further control your dragons. Crow, you have proven that you do not need the chains. Alyssa you are able to build plans of fighting quickly. You distracted a great evil for me to attack. Clay you showed much endurance to take such an attack and stay conscious. Omi you showed much care to run just to check on a teammate, and Raimundo much bravery to attack knowing full well what your fate would likely be. Kimiko, you tried to get up to fight even though you were in much pain." He started to hand out the sashed one by one as he said his reasons.<p>

"You're all ready to take on the role of apprentices. And Seth, if he's as strong as Crow, Alyssa and Kimiko tell me from their witnessing him against Mala Mala Jong, is a force to be reckoned with. A very dangerous one."

"But no evil can stop us from doing what we fight for."


	13. One more Heylin

The day after Mala Mala's attack on the temple led to training for each of the monks. They had each gone up in their rank and thus, now they each held a new training. Power now flowed more freely through them as they trained as dragons. With a pure evil creation wandering around the world now, specifically after one of the monks, things had become very danegrous. They did not know when he was around so they could not speak as easily without the suspicion that he may be listening.

"As each of you know, you have come up to apprentice ranks." Master Fung had everyone sitting in a meditation circle. "Each of you must meditate now, focusing on the energy flowing through your bodies. It will tell you what you are able to do now, and only you will have this power." As clear as he was with his explanation, it was still unclear how they would truly get their power.

For a while, everyone just meditated. Nothing happened. If they had their eyes open, perhaps they would have seen Seth inside of the room, meditating with them. He was undetected, covering up his aura. While the students were learning their powers, Seth had been manipulating one. Crow's to be exact.

After about ten minutes, Seth stood up quietly, and his shroud of hate surrounded him, covering his body, leaving him pitch black as he walked out into the sunlight. He studied the minimal damage. For such new warriors, they showed so much potential to all be Heylin members. "Tsk, too bad I only need Crow." He jumped over the wall and back into a surrounding forest.

A little while later, Omi's eyes popped open, and he opened his mouth as if ready to yell in accomplishment. Luckily he had been sitting right next to Master Fung, whose hand shot over his mouth before his eyes even opened.

"Stay quiet, Omi, the others are still meditating. Sit here and continue meditating."

As the others found their power, Crow had become the only one left. The others waited so long that they started to just stare at him. An hour passed by, and Crow seemed to start to shake and bit his lower lip in confusion. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, he finally opened his eyes and seemed to be slightly tired. "What a confusing strength," he muttered, as he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Right then," Master Fung said, rising to a stand. "Follow me, we shall now train." He walked out with his hands clasped together and his robes covering his arms.

The group moved out to the training field and could only guess what was to happen next.

"The rules to this training are simple. Last one standing is the winner." Master Fung could have just as easily said "Go insane." It would have meant the same.

Kimiko chased after Clay. "You won't beat me Clay!" she called. "Judolette Flip! Fire!" The young girl jumped high into the air, twisting her body to flip forward and slamming her foot into ground, a wave of fire headed straight at Clay.

Clay heard the attack coming and jumped to his side on instinct. He got up quickly, breathing hard, and seeing the burnt ground. His eyes widened. "Darn Kimiko, you're stronger than before. But.. I'm gonna be the champ!" He started running at his friend. "Seismic Kick-Earth!" He stopped suddenly and stomped on the ground. A small tremor occured, raising the ground up in an earthquake in a fixed path.

"No way!" Kimiko breathed, thinking fast. With no backup plan, or even thinking her current one through, Kimiko ran at the attack and jumped over it. "Judolette Flip!" This time her fire's aim was true, and gave Clay too little time to avoid. He wasn't burned badly as he tried to move, but he fell over after slightly scorching a foot.

"Out!" Master Fung's voice cried over the chaos of the field.

Kimiko knew she was far from first. Instead of jumping into another battle though, she started watching and waiting. Watching Omi battle Alyssa specifically.

Omi seemed to be toying around. He wasn't ready to unveil his latest power, but would use his already superior martial arts to fend against his opponent. "You know Alyssa.." he said as he side-stepped a punch. "If you tried learning from me instead of Crow.." he continued, this time ducking under a high kick, "You would be good!"

"Shut it Omi!" After her kick failed, it was her turn to move out of the way as Omi tried to grab her leg and toss her. She used his failure as a time to try for a jab.

Omi moved backwards slightly as he felt the hit directly to his ribs. "Ugh.. perhaps you are stronger than I thought." He started moving quickly backwards, forcing Alyssa to move after him. "But you fell into my trap, so I must still be superior!" He made a move to jump over her.

"No you don't! Flash of Grace!" Right as Omi jumped, an exceptionally bright light filled his vision. The next second, he was on the ground. He had missed.

"Out!"

Alyssa had surprised everyone. She had taken Omi down. . .In a flash. Instead of taking Kimiko's route though, Alyssa rushed after the other girl. She knew Raimundo and Crow were locked in combat already.

Indeed, Hatred and Wind were fighting. They were both fighting the same as Omi, not using their elemental power for fighting yet. In both of their minds, they wanted to show off and use theirs for a finishing move.

"You know Crow," Raimundo said, catching a fist and pushing his friend back, "you aren't easy to recognize without all that hair." He rushed in and raised his knee, letting Crow block it with an arm for a fake out, and returned a punch to his enemy's chest. Crow did not go down though.

"I kind of like it," Crow said, panting hard. The last hit did a lot. Not enough though. He took a few steps backwards. "If I can't just get to you.. I'll overpower you." Crow rushed at Raimundo, who was getting a guard up ready to block. But a fist never came. Not a chop, kick, jab. . .Nothing was thrown at him. Except a body. A body ram.

Raimundo was throw off-balance but did not fall. It took him a second to re-gain composure. A second too long. Right when he uprighted himself, Crow grabbed onto Raimundo's arm using both hands.

"I learned a new throw." He twisted his body and flung Raimundo over his shoulder, slamming the teen's body on the ground.

"Out.. and out!"

Crow turned his head to see Kimiko standing above Alyssa, breathing heavily. "Good job Kimiko!" he called. "Now let's see how you handle against my power."

Master Fung watched intently. He didn't know if removing the chains early was a good idea or not yet, but wasn't to go back on his word without reason.

"Hatred of the warrior!" The name had no useful meaning; the move though, still needed one. Something went wrong though. What the intention was, was that he would gain strength and speed for a short time, while also glowing in a small black aura. Unfortunately Crow just went insane. His eyes glowed the familiar red.

"Oh no!" Kimiko yelled. "Guys! He looks like before!" She got into a fighting stance, all her comrades, including Master Fung following suit.

Crow screamed at them and rushed at everyone. It didn't matter who was in his way. He shoved his palm into Raimundo's stomach, making the dragon kneel over in pain. Crow wasn't finished though. He used his quick speed to run at Master Fung. He didn't care about the others, for they were too weak to his evil state. He wanted the prize. But he obviously couldn't have it.

Master Fung was old but he was still very strong and agile. Dodging every move, countering left and right until he found an open spot and kicked Crow hard in the mid-section, making him fly a few feet.

He came to a stand though, meaning the fight was not over. He snarled once more, but ceased his ferocity at once.

_Clap... clap..._

All heads turned to behind the Xiaolin warriors. Seth was back.

"I see you've met my new... pet." He motioned back to Crow, whose eyes were shifting normal. All of his emotions turned back to their normal state.

The boy now stared at Seth. "You.. you did that.. I couldn't stop because you wouldn't let me.." He did not try to attack though. It was obvious that Seth was too powerful.

"Yes! And I will do this to you every day. Whenever I want to. I'll have all the monks dead in weeks." He did not laugh, but he did have a look of anger on his face. "But.. you know how you can make me stop."

Everyone knew what the offer was Crow's freedom. Everyone knew that it was also a dangerous trade no matter the circumstances.

"Don't listen to him Crow! He's lying to you!" Raimundo went and stood in front of Crow, acting like a shield from Seth. "You can't have him! You can't have our friend!"

"Yeah! We'd rather have to do this every day than not have him!" Alyssa stood next to Raimundo. Instead of everyone joining in though, the two were pushed to either side.

"Yeah.. you all value me. And I value you all too.." Crow started walking forward, but the Xiaolin monks jumped in the way again, much to Seth's frustration.

"NO!" Crow yelled, making a few of his friends jump back. "You see how fast all of this just happened? By tonight you could all be dead! Then no one would stop Wuya! No one could stop Jack! No one would be safe anymore!" He looked over to Master Fung.

"Crow.. is correct," the old man admitted sadly. "There is no use stopping Crow. Seth would kill every one of us and then force Crow to go with him.." The monk looked down.

The youths started to realize the situation, and begin moving out of the way, but very slowly.

"Good. Now you finally get it. You'll all figure it out one day, but Heylin has always been on top since Dashi died." His words were unexpected, and they pierced their hearts and morality.

"That's a lie!" Omi shot back in pure defiance.

"Really now? Then tell me. . .Why was I the one who killed Mala Mala? Why didn't you? What took six of you to get no where, took a Heylin a few seconds." Seth was enjoying the chance to show off his power. "Come now, Crow."

Once more Crow began walking. He was saddened greatly as he passed all his friends. But they would be safe this way..

"Crow! When you join me, you'll get the chance for infinite power! Just imagine being as strong as I am. . . Maybe even stronger. You're about to promise your loyalty to me. Do you accept?"

Crow looked down and held his arm behind his back. He gave it much thought. ". . . On the condition that we do not blindly attack my friends."

Seth grined in such a way that even the coldest villains would fear him. "You? Making deals with me? Alright then Crow.." He put his hand on the boy's shoulder, a black aura spreading over his body. A black spiral surrounded the two, enclosing them and growing thinner and thinner until it was gone, the two along with it.

Every one of the monks had the most pitiful expressions they could muster except for one. Raimundo was smiling brightly, resisting the urge to laugh.

Clay grabbed Raimundo by his collar and hoisted him up. "What's so funny now partner?" he asked bitterly. "We just lost one of us and you're standing around laughing like this is all some big joke. I couldn't even find a snake in a snakehole that would go so low.."

"That's because it is a big joke! Did any of you pay attention?" Raimundo only continued laughing.

"His fingers were crossed."

(I kind of forgot about this story.. I'm so sorry. I rushed this chapter just to get it out to you. I won't forget next time guys! Oh my! I'm so sorry DX)


	14. A Preview

**First off, I am so sorry I haven't updated in.. 11 months? I've been busy with life, going through depression, and I've been just.. well life has been to hectic. I do have a plan for the story and I do plan to finish it though guys. Trust me. Enjoy this preview of what's to come...**

* * *

><p>A preview.<p>

"Crossing your fingers does nothing to stop the Haylin within." Seth had a grin with pure malice on his face, the black aura covering every detail other than his eyes. . . his eyes, now crimson, full of power and hatred. Crow was pinned to the floor in the middle of a circle, markings all around. He was unconscious yet his eyes were open, the necklace heavy on his chest. Oh yes, the necklace..

The neckless was a cross with a spiked end, with little detail. It was made of iron. Unfortunately, it was also sharp enough to take Crow's blood when he first wore it, though he had not had the problem since. It still bothered Crow, or as Seth liked to say..

"Elijah, wake up!"

His eyes snapped open and he glared at Seth. "Do not use that name near me! Do you hear me?"

Seth grinned brightly for someone with such a wicked heart. "Look around you Crow, you're in my domain. This is my abandoned church, my living quarters, you do not control the man who knows your real name." And it was true, they were in an abandoned church back in America. Little light shone inside from the moon through the tainted windows with the baby Jesus etched in.

"Just. . . don't use that name, I hate it."

"Elijah, you know that will only make me use it more.." But this made Crow stand and ball up a fist, getting angier faster than he ever could. His eye twitched.

"I said.. NEVER." Instantly Crow rushed at Seth with the intent to kill, his technique. His Hated of the Warrior. Eyes became bloodshot, and it became obvious Seth wasn't controlling this time. A new part of the technique, a claw perhaps? He slashed violently at Seth, and Seth jumped straight up just in time to land on top of the church's bench just for it to get knocked away, forcing him to leap away.

"Hate me, Elijah, hate me." Seth's gift was working. "My old necklace will make you the perfect slave." He started to laugh evily and caught another swipe from Crow, sending him back gently. "Calm now."

And suddenly Elijah's head hurt. He grabbed his and shook his gently, side-to-side. "It hurts," he whined, falling to his knees and clutching tighter.

"You'll get used to it. Now, back to sleep."

* * *

><p>"I see Seth has.. unleashed a bit of potential from the dragon of darkness." A black bird flew away from the window to the building, and hundreds of miles away a figure grinned.<p> 


End file.
